


Choices can always bring a better future.

by Priestess27



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24167752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Priestess27/pseuds/Priestess27
Summary: The children of Oliver and thea Bring certain people of the past into the future to grow their parents first to years on the island of Lian Yu. Can they change the future.
Relationships: John Diggle & Oliver Queen & Felicity Smoak, John Diggle & Oliver Queen & Slade Wilson, Moira Queen & Oliver Queen & Thea Queen, Oliver Queen & Slade Wilson, Oliver Queen & Thea Queen, Roy Harper/Thea Queen, Thea Queen & Felicity Smoak, Thea Queen/Slade Wilson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This NOT a rewrite. More a companion piece just a different version I'm also still writing chapter one for the sequel for the ris and fall of a brotherhood. I'm also going to try to lput more reactions then just "one liners" yes I'm on a phone but I read my first watch it and thought u can do better than that. So I will 
> 
> I'll be using the same flashbacks I used for rise and fall of a brotherhood. So the flashbacks Belong to too wandaRavenblack &and Naitch03 giving credit where credit is due. Reactions are mine lol

**_Starling City, 2040_ **

Shado Fai Wilson stood overlooking Star City Next to her was her cousins Mia Queen and William Clayton. Her older brothers. Stood behind her Joe Wilson smiled at her. While their brother looked forward , his face showing worry.   
“ Are we doing this?” He asked. Glancing at him, shad fai nodded before looking towards mia. The Blonde smirked. “ So who we bringing. “ Grant asked looking towards Mia as well. 

“ Oliver and team arrow from 2012. “ Joe said. Shado Fai nodded. “Me and father. From 2009” a smile lit shados face. She then turned nodding towards Sara Lance. The vigilante smiled softly. 

_**Starling City, 2012** _

Oliver Queen gently put his bow down turning towards dig and felicity. Walking over towards the computers where felicity was typing away. Oliver went to say something when a flash of light engulfed them all. 

_**Sydney Australia, 2009** _

Slade Wilson was finally let out of the medbay. Sparring with Joe. Flashes of the island appreared in his minds eye. Smiling at the memory of oliver. With the mirakuru faded , Slade wanted to find the kid again. But he was too ashamed. Slade walked towards Joe when a flash of light engulfed them. 

_**Starling City, 2014** _

Thea Queen stared at the foundry in confusion then rage. Glaring at Roy. She started yelling at him and smacking him. Demanding to know what was going on. That’s when a flash of light engulfed them. 

Moira Queen was getting ready to bed when a flash of light engulfed her. 

_**Starling City,2040** _

Everyone fell onto the ground. Shado Fai smirked seeing her uncle. Her elder brother laughed. The siblings let the group get their bearings. She smiled. 

Dig helped up felicity while Oliver scanned the room. He saw Thea walking towards her. She smiled. “ I’m okay” Roy nodded next to her. “ but where in the hell are we” 

A throat cleared. Everyone turned towards the sound. “ your in the future Mr. Harper” shado Fai smirked. Her brother snorted. Crossing his arms over his chest. “ wow that’s Harper?” the Australian accent was unmistakable. 

Oliver looked at him in awe “ Joe Wilson?” the man in question smirked again. “ your uncle is smart.” He whispered. 

Rolling her eyes, shado smiled. “ call him kane wolfman. Joe is also to your right” shado’s own Australian accent seeping through. That’s when Oliver saw Slade. The man looked good an eye patch covering his right eye. The eye Oliver had driven an arrow through. 

Mia snorted. “ the brotherly love can wait. Grant?” Mia asked. 

The Australian man nodded an stabbed a syringe into slade’s neck. “ done” 

Oliver gasped. “ the cure!” Thea had walked over to oliver and hugged him. Staring at Slade and Joe in confusion. Shado nodded. 

“ You’re here to help understand why Oliver is the way he is. Who he lost and who he gained. “ a voice spoke up. Everyone looked up to see Sara Lance walking towards them all. “ so you can understand him better. With me are your future kids. Well at least Ollie’s and Thea’s. “ 

A snort came from Wolfman. “ and step kids” Sara rolled her eyes. Thea’s eyes widened. “ I get married!” thea squealed. Sara nodded. 

“And it’s not to Harper” grant laughed. Thea glared at him. “Enough!” shado Fai spoke clearly. “ sit and enjoy. “ 

Felicity, dig and Roy moved towards the couches. They sat down in the last row. Thea moved to sit with Ollie when she saw him staring at Slade and Joe. With a roll of her eyes she moved towards the two. 

Slade sat down next to his son Joe when a beautiful teenager walked up. Shoving the kid down next to Joe. “ there your near him” she spoke softly as she moved to sit down next to Slade himself. 

“Everyone one ready” Grant asked. A round of yeahs sounded. “Wait” Sara said typing. 

Dinah Drake, Rene, and Curtis appeared. 

“Now “ Sara said. As the confused trio took their own seats. Everyone sat down as the first clip started. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The veiwers see the Gambit sinking. Oliver's first meeting with Yao fai and the first six months he was on the island

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! I'm going to write out all the reactions before posting sooo another chapter will be awhile.

  
Getting comfortable , Thea sat down next to Slade Wilson. She glanced at Ollie as the video started. Looking towards the screen. Thea bit her lip lightly. She really didn’t want to see the Gambit going down. 

  
  
**A man was running through a thick forest, before suddenly leaping up and grabbing a branch. He used it to swing himself forward, before running out onto some rocks. He climbed them to the top, his feet bare. The camera panned for a moment, letting them** **see a part of the man's face.**  
  


Thea’s eyes widened. Seeing her brother like that. The green hood covering his face. She glanced at Oliver again, seeing a sad look on her brother’s face turning towards slade. He had the same sad look. Hm she thought. Maybe she’d find out. This must be when he was found. Thea thought. 

Oliver was glaring at the screen. Why did he have to be here for this. He glanced over at Slade. The man was avoiding his eyes. Seeing the eye patch caused s fresh wave of guilt. 

“ this isn’t gonna show any sex right” Roy asked. Thea turned behind her to stare at her boyfriend. “ really Roy” 

**Oliver looked to the sea and saw a fishing boat not far from the shore. He flew up from where he was and started running across the rocks, jumping with almost unnatural agility. Oliver ran up to where a bundle of green fabric was and stuck down his knife next to it. Then he opened it, pulled out an arrow and hit it against the stone, making it light up.**

  
A Gasp sounded from felicity. She had covered her mouth in shock. Dig was looking impressed at the screen. “ nice shot. “ 

Oliver nodded. “ took practice” he admitted. Looking down then back at the screen. Thea smiled softly. Oliver looked at the screen with a smile thinking about who taught him. 

  
**He stood up, pulling the string back on the bow and let the lit arrow fly towards the beach, where a big pile of wood was. It exploded, sending fire high up in the air.**

  
Roy eyes widened suddenly. “ damn your amazing man!” Roy said looking towards Oliver. Oliver just nodded. A smile still on his face.

When a chuckle sounded from Oliver’s right. “ he had a amazing teacher” Oliver looked over seeing Slade had spoken. His smile brightened. 

“ I had two amazing teachers. “ Oliver Whispered lightly. 

  
**On the boat, the two fishermen noticed the fire and started pointing at it. Suddenly, Oliver's voice could be heard.**   
**"The name of the island they found me on is Lian Yu. It's mandarin, for Purgatory."**   
**The camera panned to where the fishermen were walking past a black and orange mask with an arrow through it.**   
  


Slade winced slightly seeing his mask. His hand going to his eye patch. He looked towards Oliver when felicity whispered. “ creepy mask” dig nodded his agreement. Thea looked at slade. “ was that yours?” 

Slade nodded at her. “ I’m ASIS. It hid my identity from enemies” he answered. Thea nodded lightly. Gently squeezing his hand. Joe looked at them with a smirk. Oliver shook his head when Thea went to ask another question.   
She noticed and turned back to the screen.   
  
**I've been stranded here for five years."**  
 **The fishermen came to a stop when Oliver started walking towards them.**  
 **"I've dreamt of my rescue every cold, black night since then."**  
 **Seeing their hesitation, Oliver fell to his knees.**  
 **"For five years I've had only one thought. One goal."**  
 **Oliver pulled off his hood, revealing his long hair and beard.**  
 **Survive. Survive and one day return home."**  
  
Joe Wilson leaned forward. His eyebrow raised. Staring at the screen. Was his father not alone on the island. Sitting back , Joe looked at him. A question clear on his face. Slade gave him a nod. “ will uncle Billy be with you” asked Joe. Oliver froze as did Slade. 

Slade looked at his Son. Nodding. Not technically lying. Billy was indeed on the island with him. Slade felt the kids sister Squeeze his hand again. Sending her a reassuring smile. 

  
  
**The scene changed to Oliver sitting on the boat, wrapped in a blanket. One of the fishermen came up to him with a cup of something, Oliver accepting it gratefully.**  
 **"The island held many dangers."**  
  
“That’s an understatement Kid” the endearment fell from his lips. A small smile on the Australians face made Oliver smile at him. Oliver nodded towards him before looking back at the screen. 

Thea giggled. Shaking her head at them.   
  
**To live, I had to make myself more than what I was. To forge myself into a weapon. I am returning, not the boy who was shipwrecked, but the man who will bring justice to those who have poisoned my city."**  
 **Oliver looked up with a dangerous stare.**  
 **"My name is Oliver Queen."**

  
**The text 'ARROW' appeared, before the scene changed into a yacht fighting against the storm.**  
  
“I really don’t want to see this part” Thea whispered softly. Looking at the screen. Oliver glanced over towards Slade and Thea quickly hid her face in the man’s chest. Roy’s hand also went to her shoulder.   
“Well tell you when it’s over”   
  
**The words '5 YEARS EARLIER' flashed across the screen. Robert Queen's face appeared, worry clear on it. A man walked in, struggling to close the door.**  
 **"Storm's a category 2. Captain's recommending we head back."**  
 **Robert sighed.**

  
**"Alright. Inform the crew."**   
**They started walking down the hallway as Oliver appeared on the other end.**   
**"Are we in trouble?"**   
**"One of us is."**

**Oliver smiled and turned around when he heard a female voice behind him.**   
**"Ollie!"**

  
**Sara appeared in the doorway, quickly closing her kimono over her underwear when she noticed Robert.**   
**"Where do you keep the bottle opener on this thing?"**

  
**"I'll be there in a minute, Sara."**  
 **She smiled at him and went back inside the room. Oliver turned to Robert who sighed.**  
 **"You know, son. That is not going to finish well."**  
 **For either of them, or for you."**  
  
Sara Lance smiled sadly at that. A hand patted her on the shoulder. Glancing up she saw Shado Fai. The daughter of Thea. She nodded looking back at the screen. 

Dig laughed. “ Playboy.” Oliver Groaned. Roy and Curtis laughed. Rolling his eyes. Oliver told them to hush.   
  
**Oliver just smiled. The scene changed into the room where Oliver was drinking wine, while Sara was on the bed.**  
 **"It's getting closer."**  
 **He smiled.**  
 **"It's not very scientific."**  
 **"What would you know about science, mr Ivy League dropout?"**  
 **He sat down next to her.**  
 **"I happen to know a lot about science. I know about fermentation. I know biology."**  
 **They kissed.**  
 **"Laurel's gonna kill me."**  
  


“ not a smart thing to say” Sara laughed. “Probably not seeing what happens” Moira queen muttered. Sara glanced at her with a glare. Oliver again hushed every one.   
  
**She's so gonna kill me."**  
 **She put away her glass.**  
 **"Your sister will never know. Come here."**  
 **He tackled her into a lying position and she laughed.**  
 **Thunder struck down blacking out the lights for a moment and Sara looked up with worry.**  
 **"Okey that one was really close."**  
 **"Sara."**  
 **She looked up at Oliver.**  
 **"We're gonna be fine."**  
 **He leaned down and kissed her, when suddenly the entire boat tipped, sending them flying into the wall.**  
 **"Sara?"**  
  
Roy’s eyes widened seeing the boat tip. Curtis looked on shocked. “ that’s not normal” Roy whispered. 

Slade Wilson felt arms wrapping around him. Looking down he saw Thea hiding. Wrapping his own arm around her waist. Slade let her hide. He glanced at the kid who had his head between his legs. Taking deep breaths. Hopefully this part would be over soon.   
  
**Oliver was struggling to stay afloat in the stormy water.**  
 **"Sara!"**  
 **"Oliver!"**  
 **A lifeboat appeared with Robert and another man in it.**  
 **"Sara!"**  
 **"Oliver!"**  
 **Oliver swam over to the boat and the two men helped him get inside.**  
 **"No. No! Dad, she's out there!"**  
 **Oliver tried to get into the water again, but Robert held him back.**  
 **"She's not there!"**  
 **"Sara!"**  
  
Felicity gasped in horror at the scene. Looking towards Oliver , who was hiding. Felicity went to stand but Was held back as Sara moved down towards him. 

She knelt in front of him grabbing his hands lightly. “ deep breaths. “ she spoke softly. “ now what’s slade’s favorite weapons” Oliver choked out a laugh. “ swords” Sara nodded. Then turned towards the screen. “ it’s over”   
  
**"She's gone."**

  
 **The man set up a small light in the boat, while Robert and Oliver sat next to each other. Robert opened a small flask and gave it to Oliver.**  
 **"Here son! Drink!"**  
 **The man glared at them.**  
 **"What the hell are you doing?! That's all we've got!"**  
 **If anybody's making it out of here it's gonna be him!"**  
 **Then Robert turned back to Oliver.**  
 **"I'm so sorry! I thought I had more time! I'm not the man you think I am! I didn't build our city! I failed it!"**  
 **"Oh."**  
 **And I wasn't the only one."**  
  
“Is this about the list?” dig asked looking at Oliver, who was sitting up straight again. Thea was still curled up in slade’s side. But she was looking at the screen. Oliver nodded.   
  
**It was now day and the boat was still drifting. Robert, who was holding his arm around Oliver, leaned closer to him and whispered "Theres not enough for all of us."**  
 **Oliver, clearly exhausted, whispered back**  
 **"Save your strength."**  
 **"You can survive this. Make it home. Make it better. Right my wrongs. But you gotta live through this first. You hear me Ollie? You hear me son?"**  
 **He shook him slightly, to make sure that Oliver wasn't asleep.**  
 **"Just rest, dad."**  
 **And he fell asleep again.**  
  
“Thea hide your face” Oliver said. His sister did , burying her face against slade’s broad chest again. Slade Winced slightly realizing what was going to be coming up. The kid had told him this.   
Oliver nodded in thanks turning back towards the screen.   
  
**Robert kissed the top of Oliver's head, before sitting up straight and putting his son against the side of the boat. Then he suddenly pulled out a gun and shot the other man, causing him to fall into the water. Oliver jumped at that. Oliver quickly moved as far from Robert as possible, fear clear on his face.**  
 **"Dad?"**  
 **Robert looked at him with sorrow on his face.**  
 **"Survive."**  
 **Then he put the gun to his own head and pulled the trigger.**  
  


Felicity jumped screaming slightly. Her mouth dropped as her hand slowly rose to cover it. Digs head was shaking. Roy and Curtis were speechless. While Moira was crying. Tears running down her face. 

Oliver looked towards Slade. Thea was clinging to him. Sobbing. He was just glad she didn’t have to see it.   
  
**Oliver was still drifting at sea and it was clear that he was exhausted. He looked over the side of the boat.**  
 **"I almost died. I… I thought that I had, because I spent so many days on that liferaft."**

  
**The island could be seen from where Oliver was in the boat.**   
**"Before I saw the island."**

  
**The scene changed to Oliver walking through the water.**

  
**"When I reached it, I knew. I knew that I was gonna have to live. For both of us."**   
**Once again the scene changed to Oliver waking up. Birds could be heard.**   
**"Hey! Hey! Get away!"**   
**The camera panned to the beach, where the liferaft was being assaulted by birds. Oliver ran down to it, looking down to where Robert's body was covered with an orange fabric.**

  
**"Dad."**  
 **He grabbed his father's hand, before suddenly stumbling a few steps away and throwing up**  
  
“Oh Oliver” felicity whispered. She looked towards Oliver. He was staring at the Screen. 

Slade looked down at Thea. Checking on her as she clung to him. Roy looked at Oliver in sympathy. Noone should have to deal with something like that ever. He turned towards shado Fai. Who raised her eyebrow. 

“is he okay” Shado shook her head. “ no. He spent five years in hell. “ Shado turned back to the screen. 

  
**Oliver noticed that birds were flocking again, so he pulled himself together and quickly moved back to the boat.**

  
**"Hey! Get away from him!"**  
 **He coughed a few times, before taking a few deep breaths to calm himself down. Then he pulled Robert's body out of the boat and lifted it onto his shoulders. Staggering, he made it to the top of the rocks and gently put the body down. He was laying the body more straight, when he noticed a book in Robert's pocket. He pulled it out and flipped through the pages, but they were empty.**  
 **Oliver was carrying stones, building a grave around Robert's body. He stood up, looking down at his work, when an arrow suddenly pierced his shoulder and Oliver screamed.**  
  
Slade and Oliver smiled. Both hit with memories of their fallen friend. Thea looked up an gasped. “ Ollie!” Slade squeezed her shoulder. “ he’s fine” he whispered. Thea nodded. 

Looking at them , Oliver turned to look at shado fai. The teenager looked just like Slade. Turning back to the screen. 

  
**Oliver fell to the ground, screaming in pain. He managed to turn his head to where a figure in a green hood was putting another arrow on the string.**  
 **"No."**  
 **That was all he managed to say before he passed out.**  
  
“ he passed out?” Curtis commented. Dig looked at him with a glared. “ he got shot with an arrow what did you expect. Superman” the ex soldier turned back to the screen ignoring Curtis’s reply. 

  
**When he woke up, he was in a cave. Sitting up, he noticed that the arrow was still in his shoulder. Turning to the opening, he saw Yao Fei walking inside, bow still in his hand.**  
 **"Who are you?"**  
 **The man pulled his hood off and walked a bit closer to him, making sure to keep his movements slow.**  
 **Why did you shoot me?"**  
 **"To protect you."**  
  
Crossing her arms over her chest, felicity glared. “ what does that mean”   
Dig shook his head. Oliver glanced over and smiled.” Because I wasn’t alone” felicity nodded.   
  
**The man picked up a small bowl and some herbs. He stretched them over to Oliver, who just alooked at him.**  
 **"Drink."**  
 **Oliver grabbed a few herbs, put them in his mouth and quickly drank them down, wincing at the taste.**  
 **As soon as Oliver was done, Yao Fei grabbed the arrow and pulled it out, Oliver screaming in pain. The scene changed to Oliver sleeping on the ground in the cave. He suddenly woke up and looked around, slightly confused. Noticing that Yao Fei was asleep, he stood up quietly and ran out of the cave**  
  


Thea shot forward. “ why would you leave!” she looked at Oliver with a frown. Her brother sighed. “ I didn’t trust him. “ Oliver said as he looked at Slade. The man was smirking. Oh no. “ is this the first six months?” the Australian asked.   
Oliver nodded leaning back. This was going to be torture.   
  
**Oliver was running through the forest, looking behind him from time to time. He fell over a few times, before suddenly getting caught in a net that pulled him off the ground.**  
  
Slade burst out laughing. He doubled over in his chair. Oliver rolled his eyes at him while Thea tried to keep the man on his chair. Dig watched with a raised eyebrow. 

Oliver Groaned softly. His head falling into his knees. “ can we continue.” He asked miserably. Slade slowly sat back down and smirked. “ this gonna be entertaining”   
Oliver shot his brother and mentor a glare.   
  
**Yao Fei was now standing next to the net that Oliver seemed to have fallen asleep in. He put a blade close to it and Oliver jerked awake, trying to move away from it. He stopped struggling when he noticed who it was.**  
 **"Fool. This place is too dangerous for any one man to be alone."**  
 **He took a few steps away and cut the rope that held the net up, causing Oliver to fall to the ground.**  
 **"They'll kill you!"**  
 **Oliver looked at him from the ground, slowly untangling himself from the net, when he heard a branch snap not far from him. He quickly rolled to his feet and ran after Yao Fei.**

**The scene changed to a few soldiers checking the net, before walking away.**  
  
Moira looked at her Son. “ you weren’t alone” Oliver shook his head.   
  
**Yao Fei walked inside, carrying a cage with a bird. Oliver looked up at him, curling in on himself when the man approached. Yao Fei put the cage gently on the ground next to the boy and took a step back.**  
  
Slade was laughing. Ollie smiled. The mans humor was sick. Thea was watching. “ he wants you to kill the bird” at Oliver’s nod  
Thea looked sick at that. Slade kissed her hair gently. Roy watched them with a frown.   
  
" **Shengcún."**  
 **Yao Fei walked away and Oliver looked after him frowning.**  
 **"What am I supposed to do with thar?"**  
 **"Shengcún."**  
 **"Does that mean bird?"**  
 **"Shengcún!"**  
 **Yao Fei's voice got more angry and Oliver raised his own voice in response.**  
 **"I don't speak chinese!"**  
 **The man glared at him, before pulling a knife out and walking away. Oliver looked down at the picture again.**  
 **"I'm sorry Laurel. I'm so sorry."**  
  
The girls all awwed. Wiping tears from their eyes. Sara smiled softly. Looking towards Oliver and Slade. 

  
**Yao Fei was cooking a piece of meat, while Oliver was sitting in the corner, still holding the picture.**  
 **"What is that?"**  
 **Yao Fei glanced at him, but didn't answer.**  
 **"I'm so hungry."**  
 **Oliver stood up.**  
 **"It smells really good."**  
 **He stretched his hand out to the food, when Yao Fei suddenly grabbed it and threw him to the side. Oliver landed with a shout. He picked himself up quickly.**  
 **"Fine. Don't share."**  
 **He panted and Yao Fei finally looked at him.**  
 **"Hey."**  
 **Oliver looked at him and he pointed to the bird. Then he made a movement with his hands that imitated breaking someone's neck. Oliver looked at him with shock.**  
 **"Shengcún."**  
 **Oliver looked over to the bird.**  
 **"I'm not gonna kill the bird."**  
 **Yao Fei smiled and repeated:**  
 **Shengcún “**  
  
“,if you want to survive you will” Slade spoke calmly but his tone serious. Ollie nodded. He knew Slade was right. The man was always right. When it came to survival.   
  
**The scene changed again. Oliver was looking at the bird, while Yao Fei was preparing a trap.**  
 **"Hey. Please."**  
 **He looked up at the boy, but didn't answer.**  
  
“Hes trying to teach me a lesson” Oliver said at the looks felicity, dig and Rene were giving the screen. Dig nodded in understanding. He turned back to the screen. 

Glancing at Thea , Oliver smiled. She was curled up against Slade. Oliver covered his mouth to stop from laughing. Slade glanced at him. Raising an eyebrow. Giving the man a smirk , Oliver looked at the screen. 

" **I'm starving. I never killed anything before."**  
 **Still no answer came, Yao Fei just continuing what he had been doing. Very slowly, Oliver reached into the cage and pulled out the bird. He held it in both hands and just looked at it for a moment.**  
 **"I'm sorry."**  
 **He looked up to not see the animal anymore and, with one move, broke its neck. On the other side of the cave, Yao Fei was watching him. Oliver brough one hand up and looked at it.**  
  
“Is he” felicity asked. Wilson spoke up. “ to survive Ms. Smoak hell have to” the sound of Slade’s deep Australian accent. 

Oliver nodded. He had to do a lot of things he wished he didn’t. Looking Over at Slade again. Thea was watching the screen. While Roy watched her. A sad look on the kids face.   
  


**Oliver was now sitting in the cave, eating the bird. Yao Fei walked slowly over to him and sat down on the ground. He smiled softly.**  
 **"Shengcún."**  
 **Oliver nodded.**  
 **"Bird. I know."**  
 **"Shengcún not mean bird."**  
  
Thea gasped in mock anger. “ he speaks English!” Joe Wilson laughed at her. She was still using his father as a bed. His father had an arm wrapped tightly around Thea’s waist.   
Her head was tucked in his chest. Joe glanced at her. Eyes scanning her body. “are you cold Thea” Joe asked. The girl looked at him nodding. Slade lifted Thea onto his lap and Thea curled up against him. “ okay now I’m burning” she laughed.   
Oliver laughed. “ the human body heater!”   
  
**Shengcún mean survive."**  
 **"You speak english?"**  
 **Oliver looked almost close to tears.**  
 **"You want survive this place, bird not last thing you kill."**  
 **He reached into his pocket and pulled out Laurel's picture.**  
 **"And forget her. You look at that all day. You not survive this place."**  
 **Oliver was looking at him with a serious expression, but didn't say anything. The scene changed to a rabbit sitting in the forest. Suddenly, he got hit by an arrow.**  
  


“No! Oliver cried out. Slade was smirking at them. Thea was covering her mouth with her hand trying not to laugh at Oliver. “This is gonna be good” Joe whispered. 

Shado Fai smirked glancing at Mia and wolfman.   
X   
**Yao Fei stood up from where he had been crouching.**  
 **"Dinner."**  
 **"Alri… Come on. Hey. I got an idea. Why don't you let me shoot that thing, and you can go pick up the… bloody, dead, disgusting animal."**  
  
Oliver Groaned softly. His head hitting the back of the couch. “ this is gonna be embarrassing” everyone laughed. 

  
**Without a word, Yao Fei stretched the bow over to Oliver.**  
 **"What?"**  
 **"Try. Breathe. Everything breathe. Breathe, aim, fire."**  
 **He demonstrated the movement without an arrow, and then gave the bow and an arrow over to Oliver.**  
 **"Aim, that tree."**  
 **He pointed to a big tree, straight ahead of them. Oliver drew the string back, his hand shaking slightly.**  
 **"Breathe."**  
 **He let the arrow go and it flew to the right of the tree. Yao Fei laughed and said a few words in mandarin.**  
  
Slade laughed lightly. “ noone gets it on their first try kid” Slade Commented. Oliver nodded while Thea was giggling. He rolled his eyes.   
  
" **What does that mean?"**  
 **Yao Fei took the bow back.**  
 **"You will die badly."**  
  
That caused everyone to laugh. Slade the loudest. The Australian smiled looking at Oliver.   
  
**Then he pointed out towards the trees.**  
 **"Get."**  
 **Oliver looked like he was going to protest, but one hard look from Yao Fei silenced him. He sighed and started walking into the forest. Just as he was nearing the rabbit, two soldiers suddenly appeared, one of them putting a hand over Oliver's mouth.**  
  
“Oh shit” dig and Roy winced. Felicity gasped. “ oh my God!” 

Thea clung to Slade. “ is he okay” Slade shook his head not wanting to lie to the girl.   
  
**The soldiers dragged Oliver to a hole in the ground and threw him in there, closing a cage door over him. His hands had been handcuffed and he grabbed onto the bars.**  
 **"Wait. Wait. You cannot leave me here. Don't do this to me! Please!"**  
 **One of the soldiers hit his hand with the gun and Oliver let go, falling to the bottom of the hole with a scream.**  
 **"Please! I didn't do anything"**  
  
“Mercenaries” Joe snarled. Slade nodded. Oliver was white as a sheet. He knew what coming. He didnt want to watch it. Slade glanced his way.   
  
**Oliver was being led through a camp, his hands still handcuffed. He was led into a tent, where the soldier pushed him so that he fell against a pole, hitting his injured shoulder.**  
 **"Please sit."**  
 **A man with almost white hair pointed at the chair across from him.**  
 **"You're making me feel rude”**  
  
“ I can easily do that” Slade muttered lowly. Thea looked up. Her confused eyes looking at the screen. “ who’s that.” She asked. Slade held her tightly. “ a pain in my ass” Slade snorted. Thea pinched his arm lightly at his cryptic answer.   
  
**Oliver sighed and sat down heavily.**  
 **"I do apologize for my men's treatment of you."**  
 **He opened a can of water and started pouring it into a glass.**  
 **"They're… They're trained to view any stranger as hostile. I'm Edward Fyers, by the way. And you are?"**  
 **Oliver seemed to think about it for a moment, before answering.**  
 **"I'm Oliver Queen. I was shipwrecked here. I don't know for how long. My family has money. Lots of money. You would be really well compensated for my rescue."**  
  
Slade once again raised an eyebrow at Oliver. “ nice try kid” Oliver smiled slightly. “ it was worth a shot” 

  
**Well, I look forward to that. But for the moment let's just talk."**  
 **Oliver shook his head slightly.**  
 **"About what?"**  
 **Well, for instance."**  
 **Fyers reached behind him and lifted a photo. He put it in front of Oliver. It was a photo of Yao Fei in a military uniform.**  
 **"This gentleman. Do you know him?"**  
 **Oliver had a quick flashback to when he last saw Yao Fei.**  
 **"No."**  
 **"No?"**  
 **"No. Who… Who's he?"**  
 **"You're a poor liar."**  
  
Slade smiled softly at Oliver’s loyalty. Glancing at the kid. He knew first hand how loyal the kid was to Yao Fai and to him. Turning back towards the screen.   
  
**Fyers leaned back in the chair and crossed his arms.**  
 **"I've been polite. I'll offer you one more chance, before my manners leave me."**  
 **Oliver leaned forward quickly.**  
 **"Hey! Hey. I… I don't know this guy. I… I thought I was on this island all by myself."**  
  
A smile found it’s way onto Slade’s face. The kids loyalty still amazed him sometimes. Shaking his head thinking about the Azamo. No matter what. Oliver wouldn’t give up on him.   
  
**"Do you know what this island is named?"**  
 **Oliver shook his head.**  
 **"We're on Lian Yu. Mandarin for Purgatory."**  
 **He stood up.**  
 **"But I can make it feel like hell."**  
 **Oliver sighed, but didn't say anything. Fyers grabbed the glass and started walking away.**  
 **"I don't know why you're protecting him. You're young. Foolish. Perhaps you don't know either. Think on that when you're begging for death."**  
  
Slade looked at the screen. This was where Billy came in. He glanced at Oliver. The kid was watching. Slowly Slade pushed Thea’s face into his neck. “ don’t move”   
  
**Oliver looked defeated, but still didn't turn around to tell Fyers anything. The man exited the tent.**  
 **"He's yours now."**  
 **That made Oliver turn around and look with fear as a man with a black and yellow mask walked inside.**  
  
Joe shot up at seeing the mask. “ uncle Billy”   
Slade nodded. A growl escaping his throat. Old anger burning. Joe looked at Slade in shock and disbelief. " He betrayed ASIS! "   
  
**Fyers held up the picture of Yao Fei once again. When Oliver didn't answer, he nodded at the man in the mask. He put his hand on Oliver's chest, while the other hand pushed a knife into his side. Oliver screamed in agony.**

  
Thea clung to Slade. Hiding her face tightly into the man’s neck. Slade rubbed her back. This was definitely something she should not see. Oliver Winced. Glancing at Slade, who was glaring daggers at the screen.   
He definitely understand that. The man was like a brother to Slade then turned his back on him.   
  
**The man in the mask was cutting across his chest now, his head tilted almost in curiosity. The scene shifted to Oliver hanging by his hands, his head bowed down.**

  
“Is it over” Thea whimpered. “Sh. Almost” Slade whispered softly to her.   
  
**Amazing. You have resolve I didn't credit you for."**  
 **Or perhaps, he truly doesn't know anything. Yes. You should put him out of his misery."**  
 **He was heading out of the tent, when a guard came flying in and they both fell to the ground. The man in the mask turned around, in time to see Yao Fei shoot an arrow that severed the bonds that were holding Oliver to the pole. Then he fired another arrow, this time straight at the mask.**  
  
Joe Wilson smiled. “ it’s over” Slade chuckled as Thea slowly turned her head back towards the screen. Oliver mouthed a thank you to both Australians.   
  
**But the man caught it and broke it in two, pulling his sword out seconds later. A fierce fight ensued, in which Yao Fei managed to block every punch and land a few of his own. He knocked the masked man out, before helping Oliver stand up and quickly fleeing with him through an opening in the tent**  
  
“Yao fai got him!” Thea laughed happily. Oliver nodded. “ yep and he heard the whole thing” Oliver added.   
  
. **Yao Fei had led Oliver into the cave and helped him lay down.**  
 **"I tell you. Island dangerous. But you not tell them where to find me. You stronger than I thought."**  
 **He gave him a small pouch with herbs.**  
 **"Take it. I lead them off. You stay."**  
 **Oliver took the herbs and Yao Fei started walking away from him.**  
 **"Remember. Everything breathe. You breathe, you survive here longer."**  
 **Oliver was struggling to stand up.**  
 **"I'm coming with you."**  
 **Before he could take two steps, a big rock fell right in front of the opening. He looked at it with wide eyes. He was trapped.**  
  
Dig looked at Oliver in disbelief. “You were just tortured!” Diggle exclaimed. Oliver nodded. Not understanding what dig was upset about. “ yeah. “ Was Oliver’s come back. 

  
Slade smirked, Laughing lightly. “ on that island. You couldn’t afford to rest”   
Diggle looked at the Australian. “ how would you know” Diggle sneered. Oliver glared at dig. “ cause he was there!” that seemed to shut everyone up.   
  
**Oliver way lying down next to the small fire, ripping sides out from his father's book and throwing them into the flames to keep them alive. Suddenly, a hand landed on his shoulder and he jumped, turning around. The face of Robert Queen appeared on the screen.**  
 **"Dad?"**  
  
Thea gasped looking forward. “ he’s hallucinating” Thea looked at Joe with a nodd. “ that’s creepy” she whispered.   
“No food or water for days can do that” Roy commented. Oliver nodded. 

  
**Oliver scrambled to his feet, putting distance between himself and his father.**   
**"You died."**   
**"I asked you. I begged you to survive. But if you don't think you can."**   
**He reached behind him and pulled out a gun.**   
**"There's still one bullet left."**   
**Oliver grabbed the gun, but Robert didn't let go of it.**   
**"But, Oliver. My death is made meaningless by yours."**

  
**He let go of the gun and Oliver shifted it over to his right hand.**   
**"I'm starving. I'm gonna die anyway. And I just want it to be quick. I want it to be quick like yours was."**

  
**"You can survive this."**  
 **Oliver shook his head.**  
 **"No, I can't. I'm not as strong as you think I am. And I'm sorry."**  
 **He put the gun to his temple and pulled the trigger.**  
  
Moira gasped in shock.   
  
**The gun clicked, showing that it was empty. Oliver threw it away in anger.**  
 **"Of course it doesn't work. I'm hallucinating. Or I'm dreaming."**  
 **"But if you weren't. You betrayed me Oliver. I died so that you could live, and you threw that gift made that sacrifice empty."**  
 **Oliver looked up at him again.**  
 **"I'm not you. I'm not as… I'm not strong like you. I never was."**  
 **"I told you I'm not the man you think I am. The things I've done. What I was about to do."**  
 **He started walking away from him and Oliver followed.**  
 **"Dad. Dad! What does that mean? Please. I don't know what it means."**  
 **"I told you. I begged you. Right my wrongs!"**  
  
“The list?” felicity asked. Oliver shook his head. “ the undertaking” felicity gasped. His father had been apart of the plan but backed out.   
  
**This is your responsibility now."**  
 **"How?"**  
 **Olivers voice sounded dejected.**  
 **"How do I do this?"**  
 **He smiled suddenly.**  
 **"I can't even get off this island."**  
 **Robert grabbed his shoulders.**  
 **"I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth about me. But I hope, I hope that you know, that I love you."**

  
 **Oliver nodded, before suddenly waking up. He gasped and looked around the cave, before pulling another page out of the book and almost putting it in the fire. What stopped him was the text that appeared on the page as soon as he got it close to the flames. Quickly, he opened the book and put it close to the flames, looking on as a list of names appeared.**  
 **"My responsibility."**  
 **He closed the book and looked into the flames.**  
 **"I promise, dad. I promise."**  
  
Oliver smiled lightly. Hoping he doesn’t fail his dad.   
  
**The scene changed again. Oliver was sitting against the side of the cave, when the opening started to get cleared out. He opened his eyes slowly, and saw a figure come in. Yao Fei stopped inside the cave.**  
 **"You not dead. Good."**  
 **There was a slight smile on his face. He put a small canister of water and a dead rabbit on the ground. Oliver leaned away from the wall.**  
 **"Where the hell have you been? I ran out of food and water days ago."**  
 **Yao Fei left again and Oliver tried to stand up to follow him.**  
 **"Hey. Hey! Where are you going?!"**  
 **Not being able to stand up, he quickly moved to open the canister with water, when Yao Fei came back inside and threw a person at the ground. Oliver's eyes widened when he saw that it was Fyers.**  
 **"You."**  
 **Oliver punched him, his starvation and weakness causing him to fall down as well.**  
  
“Haha! Kid!” Slade laughed. “Bring back memories” Oliver joked. The Australian just laughed. “ oh god did you punch him Ollie” Thea asked.   
Oliver smiled” you’ll see”   
  
**Oliver moved back to Fyers, but Yao Fei grabbed his shoulder and threw him backwards.**  
 **"Stop!"**  
 **Oliver sat up and pointed at Fyers.**  
 **"He's the one who tied me up and had me tortured. All because he was looking for you. He would have killed me if you didn't show up!"**  
 **Fyers was watching the exchange with shock.**  
  
Everyone watched intently at the screen. Oliver sat back while Slade was watching the screen. Thea had a frown on her face. She did not like fyers. One bit.   
  
**Yao Fei pulled out his knife and stretched it out towards Oliver.**  
 **"Then you kill him?"**  
 **Oliver looked up at the knife and seemed to calm down slightly.**  
 **"Or he can take you home."**  
  
“It can’t be that easy” Rene spoke up scuffing. Oliver glared at him. “ it wasn’t”   
  
" **What?"**  
 **Oliver looked up in disbelief. Yao Fei crouched down and pointed the knife at Fyers.**  
 **"He has a plane. A way for you off this island."**  
 **Oliver looked both hopeful and terrified.**  
  
Slade shook his head. No way fyers didn’t have something up his sleeve. He could feel it.   
  
**Yao Fei was leading them through the forest, while Fyers and Oliver walked further behind him. Fyers started to talk suddenly.**  
 **"You're a good man. I can see it. Well, beneath the privileged upbringing, and the wealthy veneer. I saw it when my man tortured you. You wouldn't give up your friend. Not even a friend, really. Someone you just met."**  
 **"Shut up."**  
 **Oliver clutched the knife Yao Fei had given him. Fyers was clearly not bothered by that.**  
 **"What do you know about him? Nothing, I suspect. Do you even know that this island really is? It's a prison. I mean this literally. Until eight years ago, the chinese military operated this island as a penitentiary.**  
  
“hes good” Slade commented darkly. Oliver looked at him. Worry on his face.   
  


**The criminals deemed so dangerous they couldn't be safely incarcerated on main land. When the military shut the program down, my unit came in and disposed of all the inmates. With the exception of two. Your friend was one of them."**   
**Oliver grabbed his arm and stopped him.**   
**"Who was the other?"**   
**"You met him. He presided over your interrogation."**   
**"He tortured me."**   
**"You had information I needed. What would you do in my position? What would you do to capture the man who slaughtered dozens of people?"**   
**Oliver looked over to where Yao Fei had stopped and was watching them.**   
**X**   
**Felicity frowned. “ he’s a prisoner.” Oliver nodded.**   
**X**   
**Oliver seemed to consider that, before grabbing Fyers' arm and pushing him forward again**   
**X**   
**Slade smirked. Good don’t believe him kid. Slade thought.**   
**“Hoss “ Rene muttered. Oliver glared at him.**   
**X**   
**They continued through the forest until Yao Fei pulled a radio out and stopped them.**   
**"Call your people. Tell them to bring the plane."**   
**Fyers smirked.**   
**"There is no need Yao Fei. My people will be here shortly."**   
**He turned to the shocked archer.**   
**"Do you not think it convenient, that you captured me so easily?"**   
  


Shaking her head, Thea glared at the screen. “ he set a trap!” Joe nodded.   
  
**Yao Fei started looking around. Suddenly, the man in the mask walked out from behind a tree.**  
 **"Go."**  
 **"What?**  
 **"Run!"**  
  


Both Slade and Joe growled seeing Billy. Oliver looked at them. “ Slade easy” seeing his grip on Thea tighten in his Anger. Slade looked shocked quickly setting Thea over towards Joe more. Oliver stood moving to sit next to Slade. Laying an hand on his shoulder. Thea frowned lightly. Worried.

“ he didn’t hurt me” she whispered. Joe hugged her. “ he’s upset. He let his anger get to him. “   
  
**Yao Fei pulled on his hood, as Oliver turned around and sprinted into the woods. A fight broke out, where Yao Fei was once again winning, until the other soldiers got involved as well. Oliver, who had been running away from the fight as fast as he could, stopped just in time to see the man in the mask knock the archer out and the soldiers picking him up.**  
  
Felicity gasped at the screen. “Oh my God”   
  
**Oliver had stuck the knife into the ground and was trying to get a fire going**  
  
Slade chuckled softly. A smirk on his face glancing at Oliver, who Groaned that caused Slade to laugh more. Reaching behind Joe an smacked Slades arm.   
  
**A small flame appeared.**  
  
Slade laughed. “ I’m so proud kid!” Oliver Groaned. “Shut up Slade!”   
Dig laughed. “ there’s a story there. 

Shado Fai smirked. “ you’ll see it in the next set of clips”   
  
**He tried to warm his hands by the flame, when he heard leaves rustling not far from him. A look of fear appeared on his face, and he quickly threw earth on the flame, killing it. He grabbed the knife and took off into the forest again. A soldier walked up to where he had been, looked down at the smoking remains of the fire and lifted his walkie talkie.**  
 **"I have contact. Two clicks south west."**  
 **The young man was not far from there. He was hiding behind a tree, the knife clutched in his shaking head. Suddenly, his fear turned into determination.**  
  
“Your going after him” Thea asked looking at her brother. Oliver nodded hugging her. “ yeah I did”   
  
**Oliver came out from behind the tree and tried to attack the soldier, who easily turned them around and pinned Oliver to a tree. He knocked the knife out of his hand and they struggled with each other for a moment, before they went tumbling down the hill. The man landed first, his back cracking loudly against the stone when Oliver landed on him. The young man continued rolling until he ended up in the water. He pulled himself out, gasping, and clung onto a stone, as he watched the soldier's body with horror.**  
  
Slade shot up , standing in disbelief. “ it was an accidental Kill!” he couldn’t believe it. The kid had told him the truth. Oliver huffed. “ seriously! “ Slade looked at him. “Yeah”   
That made Oliver cross his arms over his chest.   
  
**The scene changed to where Oliver, dressed in the soldier's uniform, was hiding the man's body in a pile of branches and leaves, before standing up with a grunt. In one of the pockets he found a bunch of keys, which he put back in, and in the other he found a map. He opened it and tried to orient himself on it.**  
 **He seemed to find what he had been looking for because he put the map back in his pocket, grabbed the man's weapon and started walking through the forest again. He got to a place where he heard voices and quickly pulled the balaclava over his face, before walking to where soldiers were getting their food.**  
  
“Be Smart kid” Slade sat down an Thea climbed back over to curl into him. Oliver muttered queitly.   
  
**Oliver walked over to the kitchen and a man talking mandarin approached him. Oliver looked at him with clear confusion.**  
 **"Different day, same slop."**  
 **And, when Oliver didn't answer, he added.**  
 **"You knew?"**  
 **"Yeah."**  
 **The man laughing**  
 **Don't worry. Took me a year to find my way around the island."**  
 **He started to walk away, so Oliver called after him.**  
 **"Well, hey, hey hey! I'm supposed to be transporting a prisoner. Chinese guy, wears a green hood."**  
 **The man looked up at him.**  
  
“Not smart” Joe commented. Dig glared at him.   
  
**"Sounds like the guy they took to the east camp. I'm heading over that way. Come on. You can hitch a ride. Let's go! Come on!"**  
 **Oliver looked down at the food, before putting it down and following the man. They walked over to the car and got in.**  
 **"Hold up! Hold up!"**  
 **Fyers came limping into the road delegating soldiers away.**  
 **"Unit one, two!"**  
 **Yao Fei stepped out of the car and Fyers got into the back. As they drove away, it was clear that Oliver didn't know what to do.**  
  
Oliver sat back while Thea watched the screen. She was again curled against slade’s side. “ Wasn’t that Yao fai.” She asked.   
Oliver nodded. “ they must already have shado” Oliver whispered softly looking towards Slade. Slade nodded. Saying nothing.   
  
**Were you stationed by the perimeter?"**  
 **"Yes."**  
 **"And your report?"**  
 **Oliver hesitated for just a split second.**  
 **Everything's good, sir. No trouble."**  
 **"How long have you been stationed here?"**  
 **"Just arrived, sir."**  
 **"Yes, you do seem rather green."**  
 **Thought I didn't recall a submarine bringing in new recruits lately."**  
 **Panic flashed in Oliver's eyes before he answered.**  
 **"Submarine? I thought everyone came to the island on a plane."**  
  
Slade Groaned softly. Seriously the kid needed to learn to mask his emotions. “ I know!”   
  
**Fyers smiled.**  
 **"Indeed they do."**  
 **Oliver closed his eyes in relief.**  
  
Glaring at him, Slade smacked him hard. “ don’t show emotions to the enemy!” Oliver nodded. Knowing that was how he got caught. His eyes gave him away.   
  
**Oliver, Fyers and a few other soldiers were walking outside a row of cages.**  
 **"See this is where we detain prisoners prone to running off, before I'm finished with them."**  
 **Just as Oliver was turning to him, he brought the cane up and hit Oliver in the face. The blow was so hard, that the young man fell to the ground. Immediately, soldiers surrounded him. Fyers leaned down and pulled his balaclava off his face, revealing that the hit had made Oliver's lip bleed.**  
 **"Prisoners like you, mr Queen."**  
  
Felicity gasped. “ oh my gosh are you okay!” 

Oliver shook his head. “ no I’m not.”   
  
**Oliver was sitting in a cage, handcuffed to one of the bars. Fyers stood outside of it.**  
 **"Do you know why my men wear balaclavas, mr Queen?"**  
 **Oliver just pulled angrily at the handcuffs.**  
 **"Because it masks everything but the eyes."**  
 **Oliver glared up at him.**  
  
“This guy loves to talk.” Roy muttered. Both Slade and Oliver nodded. He was definitely right about that. Fyers had loved a good monologue. They both glared at the man.   
  
**"And in a man's eyes, one can always find the truth. You risked everything to save your friend. Someone I warned you about. And yet you trusted him. But that trust was misplaced."**  
 **He took a step back and the soldier standing next to him pulled his balaclava off. Oliver's eyes widened when he realized that it was Yao Fei. The scene changed again. Yao Fei was standing in front of Oliver's cage. The young man was sitting in a corner, glaring at him.**  
 **"You're working for them now?"**  
  
“What! “ Rene and Curtis yelled. “ they had his daughter” Slade snarled. Oliver Squeezed slade’s shoulder. The man calmed down slightly.   
  
**"Why are you doing this to me? I thought we were friends. Or, something. Why did you bother keeping me safe, if you were just going to hand me over to them? Just get me out of here."**  
 **"I can't."**  
 **Yao Fei put a cup on the door and started walking away. Oliver got to his feet and ran over to the door.**  
 **"Hey! Don't leave me here! I came back for you! You hear me?! I came back for you!"**  
 **Not getting any reaction out of the man, he knocked the cup over and sat back in the corner again.**

  
Everyone sat down watching the screen. Slade was staring while Thea took his hand squeezing it gently. He turned towards her with a smile. “ are you coming soon” he nodded.   
  
**Yao Fei was leading Oliver through the camp.**  
 **"Alright. I'm out of the cage now. What's going on?"**  
 **Yao Fei just pushed him forward again.**  
 **"Are we getting out of here? Where are you taking me?**  
  
Oliver sighed. “ oh this isn’t going to be pretty”   
  
**Yao Fei led him to a circle of men. They were standing around two people fighting. One of them was the man in the mask. The other seemed to be a prisoner. Oliver watched with terror as the man in the mask beat the prisoner to the ground.**  
 **Wintergreen looked up at Fyers, who nodded. With one swift move, he threw the soldier into the air, pulled out a sword and cut off his head. Fyers walked into the ring.**  
 **"While I admit that bout was particularly one sided, would anyone else like to give it a try?"**  
 **Yao Fei pushed Oliver into the ring, and the young man looked up with fear as Wintergreen came closer to him.**  
  
Joe glared hatefully at his godfather. The man betrayed his father for money.   
  
**The point, of theses little gladiatorial distractions, is to strengthen unit cohesion. To that end, I think our newest recruit ought to be afforded the opportunity to try his hand."**  
 **Oliver looked over to Yao Fei with wide eyes. The man took off his weapon and stepped into the ring. Oliver was knocked around a few times, before Yao Fei put him in a chokehold.**  
  
Dig stood up with a yell. Glancing at Oliver who was smirking. “ yeah that’s the move I used on you”   
  
**He held him this way until Oliver seemingly died and then dropped him to the ground. The scene changed. Oliver was lying on a cliff, a soldier getting ready to throw him down a waterfall. Just as he was about to do it, Yao Fei spoke up.**  
 **"Wait! I'll do it."**  
 **Fyers nodded and Yao Fei walked over to Oliver. He rolled him off the cliff and into the water.**  
  


“Oh my God!” felicity gasped in horror. Slade snorted at her. Shaking his head. The kid found the weirdest people.   
  


**Oliver floated there for a moment, before coming up, gasping for air. He quickly got out of the water and checked the pocket to see if his notebook was still there. Noticing something else, he pulled out a map. He got a flashback to Yao Fei pressing down onto his neck, and placing the map in his pocket, before rolling him off that cliff. He looked up to the top of the map, where someone had made a red x and written something.**  
  
Smirking , Thea clapped. “ he faked your death” Oliver nodded. “ yeah so I could find his contact. “ everyone looked at him.   
“ Me” Slade spoke a glare on his face. Oliver smiled.   
  
**"Shengcún. Survive."**  
 **He stood up and started walking into the forest.**  
  


“So your coming in next clips” Thea asked looking at Slade. The Australian kissed her hair making Thea blush an nodded. “ our meeting is coming next. “   
Oliver groaned. Oh god. Their meeting was insane. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fifth! Fifth try of up loading after this I'm taking a break from posting

**Oliver approached a plane wreck in the middle of a clearing.**

Thea sat up. Getting more comfortable against slade's side. The Australian pulled her closer to him. Oliver smiled. Thea giggled. " He's so warm" Oliver rolled his eyes. " I know. There was this really cold nigh-" Slade punched him

Joe laughed. Oliver held his face. " Ow" turning towards Slade. The man was glaring at him. Right they were suppose to mention that night.

**He entered the plane slowly, not trying to hide his footsteps at all. Suddenly, Slade dropped down from the ceiling and grabbed his arm, putting a sword to his throat.**

Thea was watching Slade. " You got to teach me that." She said looking at Slade. " Oliver can do it to who do you think taught him" Slade smiled.

**Titch and I'll open your throat. How many more are with you?"**

**Thea's eye's widened. Wow she didn't see that coming. Slade was smiling. Thea smacked him lightly.**

**"What?"**

**Oliver sounded really scared. Slade grabbed him harder.**

**"You have ten seconds to tell me something I believe before I cut out your voice box."**

thea again gasp e in shock before slapping Slade on his arm. " What a charmer" dig laughed. Slade chuckled softly _ I didn't know who he was"

**"W… Wait. Yao Fei sent me here and I'm pretty sure it wasn't so you could kill me."**

**Slade pushed him away, still keeping his sword pointed at him.**

**"What?"**

**Oliver tried to ignore the sword as he answered.**

**"Yao Fei. He gave me directions to your…"**

**He glanced around.**

**"Plane."**

Thea laughed at that. Slade just smirked. " that was my home for three years" Thea just smirked looking at him. Slade raised an eyebrow at the kids sister. A low chuckle left his mouth before he turned back to the screen.

Oliver groaned in embarrassment. " why are we watching this!"

Shado Fai smirked.

**The scene changed. Slade was holding the map that Oliver had gotten from Yao Fei and pointing at the red x.**

**"Shengcún."**

**"It's chinese. It means…"**

**"Survive."**

**Slade looked up at him with almost amusement.**

dig watched slade's face and laughed. Sara had a smile on her face. " Ollie always stating the facts" she laughed. Slade glanced at Oliver with a smile.

**"What do you think he meant? Besides not getting killed."**

**Slade looked at him, before starting to walk around.**

**"There's an airfield, ten clicks from here. It's key off this island. Yao Fei and I have been observing it for months. Familiarizing ourselves with their operations. We were supposed to get off this island together. But then Yao Fei was compromised. We were separated."**

"Was that your first escape attempt?" dig asked looking at Slade and Oliver. Both men nodded. Dig turned back to the screen.

**He opened a crate, pulled out two swords and threw one of them at Oliver. The boy caught it and looked up.**

**"What's this for?"**

**"I think Yao Fei sent you because he knows I cannot take the airstrip alone."**

**Oliver sighed.**

**"Sounds like Yao Fei."**

**"He is a softer judge of character than I am."**

_"_ _Now that's definitely true" Oliver said with a smirk. Thea laughed hiding her face in her hands as she tried to regain her composure._

_Felicity looked at Thea an whispered softly to her. While dig asked Slade about the plane. Shado Fai paused the memory with a small smile._

_Slade answered all of digs questions while Sara cleared her throat. "Shall we " everyone nodded as Sara pressed play._

**Oliver looked at him with worry.**

**"If you're going to have my back, I need to know you can cover it."**

**And then he attacked.**

**Oliver stopped the first attack, ducked under the second and stopped the third. With one quick move, Slade pushed his blade away and put his own sword against Oliver's neck. To his credit, the young man didn't even flinch.**

**"What are you doing? Fight back."**

Thea was now glaring at Slade a look of pure murder on her face. She crossed her arms so she didn't try to hit him. Slade looked amused at her look. " yes Ms. Queen " he asked , his astrailian accent thick. " nothing!" she glared.

"Thea he needed to know I could have his back" Oliver spoke softly looking at his sister. Thea just raised an eyebrow. " okay" she said.

**Oliver tried, but it ended in him dropping his weapon after Slade hit him in the stomach.**

**"Keep your blade up. Always stay behind your sword."**

**Oliver picked it up quickly and attacked again, only to get thrown into the crates. Slade looked down at him.**

Everyone winced at that. Slade was laughing at this memory of Oliver. Which Oliver replied with smacking him and shoving him out of his seat.

"Kid!"

Joe laughed as his father landed on the floor. Thea was covering her mouth her brother had a smile on his face. Looking down at slade. Both men were laughing. Thea wanted to know what happened. So she turned to watch the screen.

**"You have no skill. No strength. No training. To say you fight like a girl would be a compliment."**

**Oliver stepped closer to him.**

**"I told you. I'm not a soldier. I was shipwrecked here. I killed the guy who was wearing this uniform by accident."**

**"Where was Yao Fei?"**

**"He told me to run. And I did."**

**Slade got a disgusted expression on his face, before knocking Oliver out with the handle of his sword.**

Thea gasped kicking Slade who was getting up. Oliver started laughing loudly. Sara looked at wolfman and Shado , who smirked. " should we grab Mia?"

"Im right here!" said Mia smirking at the two girls. Her arms crossed.

Sara squealed. Laughing lightly at the look on Mia's face when kane wolfman glared. " can we continue!"

**Oliver woke up tied to a chair. Slade, who had been drinking, turned around when he noticed that his captive had awoken.**

Thea glared at Slade , who just shrugged at her. Oliver winced. He did not want to see this memory. Dig was looking at both Slade and Oliver. Of course the man wasn't going to automatically trust Oliver.

**"Sorry. It's nothing personal. The airstrip is a heavily fortified position. I've been there. And I can not take it on my own."**

**He drew one of his swords and moved to put it against Oliver's throat, but stopped himself when Oliver spoke up.**

**"So what?! You're just gonna kill me?!"**

**Quickly, he put the blade to his neck.**

**"Like I said. It's nothing personal."**

**Behind his back, Oliver started to struggle to get his hands free.**

Biting her lip, Thea sat up gripping slade's hand tightly. The Australian looked at her wrapping an arm around her shoulders. " he'll be fine" he tried to reassure.

**"But if you're alive they will find you, and if they find you they will torture you until you give up my location. And I cannot allow for that to happen."**

**He pulled the blade away and Oliver quickly stood up.**

**"Hey! No, wait! Please don't do this, alright. I'm not gonna say anything to them."**

**Slade simply threw him back onto the chair.**

"You weren't very impressed with him" Diggle exclaimed.

Slade laughed. " that moment no. But he does tend to impress" Slade didn't see the smile Oliver sent his way. Thea laid her head on slades shoulder.

**"Don't make it more difficult upon yourself. I can do this in a way that you will not feel at all."**

Felicity scuffed at that. All three soldiers raised an eyebrow at her. Oliver was smirking knowing that slade's threat was definitely not empty.

**Right then, Oliver managed to dislocate his thumb and shouted in pain and he leaned forward. Slade looked down at him with slight surprise. Slowly, Oliver stood up and punched Slade in the face.**

"Haha" dig laughed. Slade smirked. " see that impressed me" the Australian Laughed. Thea looked ready to smack him.

**The man grabbed him by his shoulder, laughing. He took hold of Oliver's hand and shook it.**

**"Slade Wilson."**

**"Oliver Queen."**

**"Well, Oliver Queen, there might be a fighter inside of you after all."**

Thea squealed happily. " oh my God! You did punch him!" Oliver laughed at his sister. Oliver looked at her. " yes Thea I did and it earn brownie points" he couldn't help but add. Dig nodded.

" I reminded you of him. Fellow soldier" dig Whispered.

Hearing digs words, Oliver gave him a nod.

_**"** _ **You know this does not change anything, between you and I. It takes two men to take the airfield. If you compromise my getting of this island, I will kill you."**

" **You've had your second chance."**

**"You need me just as much as I need you."**

**Slade laughed quietly.**

**"So what's our next step?"**

**"Turning you into something that won't get us both killed."**

"Oooh " Roy laughed. Thea rolled her eyes at him. Slade glanced in their direction. Oliver's head slammed into his seat with a Groaned. " great here comes the slave driver" he muttered.

_**Slade pointed to the side.** _

_**"Choose a weapon."** _

_**"We're starting now?"** _

_**Slade glared at him, so he looked down, before standing and walking over to one of the crates. He opened it and looked at the weapons, before something caught his eye. Very slowly, he grabbed that thing and turned it around, revealing it to be the black and orange mask.** _

Everyone but , Slade Wilson, Joe , kane, shado Fai , Sara , Mia and Oliver gasped in shock and outrage. Felicity tried to attack Slade only to be thrown down by Joe. Dig glared hatefully at the two. Thea had yanked herself away from Slade. Oliver quickly calmed her down though. Telling felicity to stop fighting and to sit down , Oliver wasn't dealing with it right now. "That's enough, watch and you'll see!" Oliver demanded.

Slade watched out of the corner of his eye. Sighing softly. Hopefully they could change what happened.

_**Behind him, Slade smiled.** _

_" **That's mine."**_

_Everyone was glaring at Slade now. Slade just smirked sitting back to watch._

_**Oliver turned to Slade.** _

_" **You're the lunatic who tortured me."**_

_**He stepped closer to Slade who was now standing up.** _

_" **No. That was another guy."**_

_"Really" Rene scuffed. Curtis and Dinah nodded in agreement with Rene._

_"thats a really bad way to explain" Thea commented._

_**Bull!"** _

_**Oliver was staring at him with both anger and slight fear in his eyes.** _

_" **This mask. It's my operational equivalent to a balaclava."**_

_Looking forward, Oliver hugged Thea. Who had moved away from Slade. Oliver could tell Slade was hurt by it but wasn't really showing it._

_**My partner and I wore them to keep our identities classified during our missions."** _

_" what government?" dig asked. Slade raised an eyebrow. Showing he wasn't going to answer. Oliver hid a smile at slade's silence. Shaking his head_

_. Digs question was really stupid Slade clearly had an Australian accent. He was from Australia, even Joe was looking at dig in disbelief and Joe had yelled it earlier._

_" **You're lying. Fyers told me that this nutcase is a prisoner on the island!"**_

_**Oliver's voice was rising.** _

_" no he's not" shado Fai Whispered. Sara smiled at the Young woman._

_" **And Fyers is such a trustworthy individual?"**_

_**Slade was keeping his calm.** _

_"your calm." Dig questioned. Joe and wolfman scuffed. " he's a father" they both answered. Slade smiled softly at Joe._

_Shado Fai smiled at both versions of her brother_

_**His voice got softer.** _

_" **He lied to you. My partner and I came here to free Yao Fei and get him off this island. We're ASIS. Australian Intelligence."**_

_**Something in Oliver's face relaxed, showing Slade that he believed him.** _

_A whistle came from dig. ASIS was no joke._

_" **Now. You're going to find yourself a weapon. Have you considered a sword? I like swords."**_

_**He smiled at him.** _

_Oliver laughed at that. Thea smiled softly. Glancing at Slade. She considers moving to sit with him again. A nudge from Oliver makes up her mind. She gets up, walking towards Slade and curls in his lap. The Australian smiled softly kissing the girls hair._

_**The scene changed to Slade and Oliver training in front of the plane. Oliver attacked and Slade had him on the ground with just a few moves, putting his knife to the boy's neck.** _

_" **Dead."**_

_Dig was very intrigued. Oliver learned to fight from a soldier. Oliver covered his eyes not wanting to see this._

**_Oliver now had the knife and was attacking Slade. Once again, Slade had him on the ground with just a few moves._ **

**_They were training with bamboo sticks and it looked as if Oliver was actually doing a good job._ **

**_Oliver was keeping up with Slade, until the older man suddenly left the rhythm they had and hit him across the face, sending Oliver falling to the ground._ **

_Thea laughed. " ouch". Oliver Groaned. " why are we watching this " that got everyone laughing. "Cause it's entertaining" shado Fai smirked._

_**Oliver left his sticks on the ground as he stood up. Slade paced a bit back and forth.** _

_" **How did you survive here for six months? I know girl scouts who have more fight in them."**_

_**Oliver smirked.** _

_" **Fighting girl scouts now, Slade, huh?"**_

_**Moving quickly, Slade smacked his hand with one of the sticks.** _

_" **Ow! What the hell?!"**_

_" that'll teach ya to be a smart mouth" Slade commented. Oliver rolled his eyes._

_" **Listen, kid. We have ten days until the supply plane lands. Ten days to turn you into at least half a soldier. So start taking it seriously."**_

_**Oliver tried attacking with one stick, only for Slade to disarm him and beat him to the ground. He stood up, grunting in pain.** _

_" **What is the point of this?! These soldiers don't carry bamboo, they have guns! So what am I supposed to do if one of them jams a gun in my face, huh?! Threaten him with my stick?!"**_

_" Hes not wrong hoss" Rene said. Slade just smirked. Oliver knowing exactly what was coming Groaned again. This was not the time to try and be a smart ass._

_**Slade dropped his sticks to the ground and pulled his gun out. Quickly, he turned it so that the handle was towards Oliver and stretched it out to him.** _

_" **Jam this in my face."**_

_**Oliver hesitated, so he glared at him.** _

_" **Do it!"**_

_Dig shook his head knowing what slade's next lesson was. He was going to show Oliver how to deflect the weapon when pointed at him._

_**The young man grabbed the gun and lifted it. Almost immediately, Slade deflected the weapon to the side. Then he turned around and hit Oliver in the kidneys, before flipping him over his shoulder and onto the ground. As soon as the boy landed, Slade pointed the gun at him.** _

"Ooooh" Oliver smiled. " yeah never try and prove Slade Wilson wrong"

Rene shook his head. " guess that's what ya do" everyone laughed.

_**Oliver raised his hands in defeat.** _

_" **I give up! I give up."**_

_Thea leaned against Slade , curling into his chest. "are you cold" Slade Whispered. Thea nodded. Slade sat up slowly taking off his ASIS jacket and put it on Thea. The 18 year old smiled at him wrapping it around her._

_Dig frowned slightly noticing that movement, he glanced at Slade and Thea which caused Oliver looked over at him. The Vigilante smiled at his old friend._

_"Lucky" he muttered._

_**Slade grabbed his jacket and yanked him to his feet. His voice sounded angry when he spoke, the gun pointed at Oliver's face.** _

_" **There is no giving up to these guys! No crying or buying your way out of it! You have two choices. Escape or die. So choose!"**_

_Thea looked up from where she sat listening intently to what Slade was saying to her brother. Oliver seemed to be doing the same._

_**Without hesitation, Oliver answered:** _

_" **Escape."**_

_**Slade shifted his grip on the gun but didn't lower it.** _

_" **Then let me show you, how not to die."**_

_Thea smiled watching the screen. At least Oliver had a friend on the island._

_**He pushed Oliver away and put the gun back in the holster. Then he picked up the sticks and threw one of them over to the boy. Without hesitation, Oliver attacked** _

"More training" Rene scuffed. Oliver glared at him. His eyebrow raised. " it took months on the island to get me in shape" Rene turned towards Oliver sinking in his seat. The vigilante was looking at him with disappointment.

Sara crossed her arms over her chest

_**Oliver and Slade were standing over some maps and pictures.** _

_" **Lian Yu."**_

_**Oliver sighed.** _

_" **It's the name of the island, I know."**_

_Thea got more comfortable sitting up slightly as she watched the screen. Wondering if this was their first escape attempt._

_**Slade turned to him.** _

_" **It's mandarin for Purgatory."**_

_**Slade smirked.** _

_" **It is. Wonderful."**_

_**Oliver didn't let the man's tone get to him.** _

_" **Is that the airstrip?"**_

_" **ASIS took satellite images of the whole island. This is Fyers' main camp."**_

Thea leaned against Slade. Listening to his on screen version. " your cute with both eyes" Slade raised an eyebrow at her causing Thea to blush. "Your still cute" she whispered. Slade just crossed his arms smirking at the teenager. The blush on the girls face deepened.

Joe snorted while wolfman, shado Fai and grant all Groaned at their parents failed flirting.

How their father got Thea Queen was a mystery.

_**He pointed at one of the pictures.** _

_" **Where I was held for almost a year."**_

_**Oliver looked up at him.** _

_" **Do you think that's where Yao Fei is now? Cause we could get a message to him. Tell him we found a way off the island."**_

_Dig whistled lightly. Held for a year. So Slade was on the island a year before Oliver was._

_**Forget about him."** _

_**Oliver blinked in shock.** _

_" **This is the airstrip. And these infrared images show that there are at least ten soldiers guarding the perimeter at any given time."**_

_Thea smiled listening to the plan. Oliver hugged her gently. Slade planning was probably better than Ollie's_

_**Oliver laughed.** _

_" **Too many of them for you?"**_

_**Slade smiled at him.** _

_" **No. My problem is the guy here. In the tower."**_

_Oliver got more comfortable as they watched this part. He had been bored at this time planning was boring but he listened carefully to slade's instructions. Glancing at Thea who was curled in slade's side. Oliver was surprised that Slade was letting be so clingy._

_**He picked up another picture.** _

_" **It's a PATC. Portable Air Traffic Control Tower. The US government set up these for disaster zones. Like Thailand after the tsunami."**_

_**Oliver looked from the picture to Slade.** _

_"Ohhh " Thea said sitting up slightly watching the screen. "Are we going to see more fighting?" she asked._

_Both Oliver and Slade looked at each other then at her. "You'll see Ms. Queen."_

_" **So what's the problem?"**_

_" **The glass is bulletproof. I can't take out the tower guard with my sniper rifle."**_

Everyone sat queitly watching slade's on screen version explain the plan.

_**And if he suspects anything is wrong, he'll radio Fyers and we're canceled. It will be up to you to take him out. Up close and personal. Are you ready for that?"** _

_**Oliver looked extremely hesitant, before he looked over to Slade.** _

_" **Do you think I'm ready?"**_

_Felicity sat back crossing her arms over her chest. Wolfman glared at her. She didn't seem to be learning anything._

_**He sounded almost as if he had given up, and would take any nice word he could get. Slade looked at him, something softening in his expression.** _

_" **What I think is there is only one supply plane every three months. We leave tomorrow, or we die soon afterwards. I bid leaving."**_

_**Oliver nodded slightly.** _

_Sitting back , Sara smiled ollie had only told stories about Slade Wilson. Seeing him without the mirakuru Before he ever had it was refreshing._

_" **So get some sleep. We leave at 0600."**_

_**Oliver went over to a bed made of crates and a blanket and sat down on it. He pulled out Laurel's photo and looked at it.** _

_"_ _Bed time" Thea smiled Laughing lightly. Oliver glanced at her with a smile before turning towards the screen once more. " yep" he gulped._

_" **Don't worry."**_

_**He looked over to Slade.** _

_" **You'll be back with your girlfriend soon enough."**_

_**There was something reassuring in his voice and it made Oliver lay down and fall asleep.** _

***Dream sequence***

**_Oliver woke up in a bed and turned around to face Laurel._ **

_"Uh oh" Thea laughed looking at her brother._

**Oh."**

_**Laurel smiled.** _

_" **Morning."**_

_**He smiled back briefly.** _

_" **Please don't hate me."**_

_" **Why would I hate you?"**_

_" **For cheating on you with Sara."**_

_**Laurel's smile disappeared.** _

_" **Did it hurt, Ollie?"**_

_**He frowned.** _

_" **Did what hurt?"**_

_" **When they killed you."**_

_**A bullet wound appeared on Oliver's forehead.** _

_**Oliver jerked awake with Slade's hand on his arm.** _

_" **Rise and shine."**_

_Oliver groaned knowing what was going to happen next. The walk to the plane. Oliver wanted to hide and never come out._

_**He looked around in confusion and Slade smiled down at him before walking away. As soon as Oliver was up, the older man threw two bags at him and slung a rifle over his shoulder. Then he picked up the mask and looked at it, before dropping it back into the crate and closing the lid.** _

_Clapping , Thea sat up eagerly awaiting. Slade and Oliver looked at the girl. Oliver bhad a smile on his face while Slade just looked at her with a small smile._

_" **Come on! We're moving out."**_

_**He left the plane and Oliver followed after one last look around. They left the clearing side by side.** _

Dinah frowned lightly sitting back against her seat. Slade was very different from what felicity told her about him.

_**Oliver and Slade were moving through the forest, the younger of the two clearly struggling to keep up with the other's tempo. Suddenly, Slade stopped and put his hand up, Oliver coming to a stop behind him. He looked around for a few seconds, before relaxing.** _

_" **All clear."**_

_Thea covered a laugh at the soldiery action slade's on screen version did. "Yes sir" she muttered with a smile. Slade slowly looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Thea blushed._

_Roy grabbed her arm Laughing at the look on her face. " nice one" he joked._

_" **Could we… uh. Could we rest for a second?"**_

_**Oliver sounded out of breath.** _

_Thea laughed. " tired already ollie." Thea teased, a smile on her face. Oliver Groaned softly. His head slamming into his hands. This was so embarrassing._

_**You can rest on the plane."** _

_" **Yeah, well. Really looking forward to that inflight movie."**_

_**He took a step forward and froze when he heard a sound. CLICK.** _

_Thea shot up as did dig, felicity and the rest of team arrow. Felicity and dig looked worriedly at Oliver while Curtis was biting his nails. Rene and Dinah frowned._

_"You stepped on a landmine" dig asked._

_Oliver smiled. " yeah wasn't fun. " he trailed off.. Slade was smirking, Oliver punched the Australians arm._

"And this guy was no help" He added as Slade glared. " I helped!" Oliver nodded " after you were done admiring it and you waited till soldiers found us!"

That shut Slade up. " can it kid! "

_**Slade stopped and turned around, while Oliver looked down. There was a look of fear on his face.** _

_" **Oh God."**_

_The group held their breaths. Oliver just looked embarrassed again while Slade was holding in a laugh with Joe Whispering queitly to him._

_" your panicking" Slade laughed. Oliver just flipped him off._

_**His voice was shaking slightly. Slade quickly put the rifle on the ground.** _

_" **Don't move."**_

_" **Is it a mine?"**_

_**Slade put one hand up and glanced at Oliver to make sure that he stayed still, before laying down on the ground. He moved some of the dirt away to reveal a mine.** _

_Thea blushed lightly as the screen did a close up of slade's face. " the soldiers mined the island" she asked looking towards her brother who shook his head. " no" was all he said._

_" **Yeah."**_

_" **The soldiers mined the island?"**_

_**Oliver was clearly scared, but stayed where he was. Slade looked up at him.** _

_" **No, it's probably Japanese. Left over from World War 2. Still active. Impressive."**_

Glaring daggers at the Australian , Oliver Crossed his arms while Slade and Joe snorted at the admiration in slade's voice. Thea shook her head muttering about men an bombs.

Sara was staring wide eyes at Slade.

_**Can you disarm it?"** _

_**Slade stood up.** _

_" **Without disarming you?"**_

_That worried team Arrow. Thea was now hugging herself as Oliver wrapped an arm around her shoulder._

_**Oliver looked at him with fear. Suddenly, they heard voices approaching. Slade looked behind Oliver.** _

_" **Soldiers."**_

_**Oliver glanced back too.** _

_" **They're gonna see us."**_

_**Slade quickly grabbed the bags Oliver was carrying** _

_" **They're gonna see you."**_

_"Slade!" Thea moved towards the older Australian and smacked him hard. The man winced slightly at the impact glaring at the girl. She wrapped his jacket around her and stood walking towards the higher chairs an sitting with Sara and mia._

_Shado Fai rolled her eyes at them._

_" **Wait. Stop."**_

_**But the man just took off into the forest.** _

_**Oliver quickly pulled his balaclava out and put it on just as the three soldiers came up to him.** _

_"Smart thinking." Dig said to Oliver . Felicity was holding his hand in a death grip._

_" **What are you doing so far from camp?"**_

_" **I got separated from my unit."**_

_" **Come with us."**_

_" **I…"**_

_**Oliver pointed down at the mine.** _

_" **I can't. Kinda having a bad day, you know."**_

_Roy laughed at that comment. Lightly pushing on Oliver's arm "nice one" Oliver returned Roy's shove with a smile._

_A gasp was heard from Oliver's right, looking towards it. Oliver and Thea saw their mom looking very worriedly at Oliver's on screen counter part._

_Slade glanced over before turning towards Joe._

_**The soldier walked around him and, just as he was behind Oliver, a shout was heard.** _

_**Slade came charging out of the forest, his sword drawn. Quickly, Oliver ducked, making sure to keep his foot on the mine. With a few moves, Slade killed all three men.** _

_"That was hot"_

_Oliver's head snapped towards Thea in disbelief. Roy choked lightly while dig and felicity also were staring at her as if she'd grown a second head._

_"He is pretty sexy when killing" Sara commented. Thea blushed lightly for the hundredth time that day._

_"Sara!" both Oliver and Slade yelled._

**_It was night. Oliver was rubbing two sticks together, trying to get a fire going._ **

_A loud Groan came from Oliver when the scene changed. Peaking at Slade, the man was staring at him with that annoying amused smirk of his. Yeah he knew what was coming. Turning back to the screen , Oliver leaned back._

_"This is going to be embarrassing." He muttered._

_" you mean entertaining" Slade snorted._

_**Slade was cleaning his rifle and watching him.** _

_" **Obviously you were never a boy scout."**_

_**Oliver looked up and annoyance was heard in his voice when he answered.** _

_" **Yeah? What tipped you off?"**_

_**Slade smiled.** _

_" **You better hurry. The wolves come out at night."**_

_Thea smiled at the friendly teasing Slade was doing._

_**Oliver stopped what he was doing and looked up.** _

_" **There are wolves here?"**_

_**Slade kept watching him with a slightly amused smile.** _

_" **Right. Of course there are, because what would the worst place on earth be without wolves?"**_

_Looking at Slade, Rene and Curtis asked if that was true. " yes. How do you think we ate" was slade's sarcastic reply._

_Oliver snorted lightly._

_" **Well, the only thing that will keep them out, is fire."**_

_"That's true" dig muttered to himself._

_**Oliver started rubbing the sticks again.** _

_" **You know, you're welcome to help!"**_

_"Oliver , there's no need to yell" moria finally spoke up. Oliver again Groaned. " yes there is you'll see!"_

_**Slade's smile widened as he pulled out a lighter and started the fire. Oliver glared up at him.** _

_Everyone but Oliver Burst out in laughs. Roy was even pointing at the screen an laughing in Oliver's face. "that's too good!" crossing his arms Oliver glared at the people in the room. Thea was giggling against Sara who was on her back laughing loudly. Dinah had a small smile while trying to hide it with a hand._

_Curtis was smiling widely at Oliver While Rene sat next to him Laughing at the look on Oliver's face._

_Slade had a smile at the memory his good eye going towards Oliver's form. The kids arms were crossed with a pout on his face. Chuckling softly Slade leaned over to Whisper to him. "good times" Oliver looked over a glared at the man. " yeah sure" Oliver muttered yet the billionaire had a smile on his face now._

_" **Seriously?"**_

_**I've been working on this for two hours."** _

_" **I know. I was watching. Thank you, for the entertainment."**_

Slade chuckled again feeling himself being lightly shoved glancing at Oliver again he had a smirk of his own. _Moria glanced at Oliver and Slade Wilson. The man who's helping her run for mayor campaign. This one however didn't seem to know her but he knew Oliver._

_**The scene changed to later that night. Oliver was sitting by the fire, looking at Laurel's picture.** _

_" **You'll wear that thing out just by looking at it."**_

_**Slade came over to the fire and sat down across from him, staring into the flames.** _

_"Awww" Thea Whispered lightly batting her eyelashes at Oliver. Slade glanced over snorting lightly which caused Oliver to flip him off again. Oliver then dug into his pocket tossing something to Thea , catching them Thea looking at them she noticed they were dog tags. Looking up at Oliver in confusion._

_"Slade wanted you to have those if he didn't make it off the island" Oliver had a smirk when Slade looked at Thea then him._

_"Aww he's soo sweet!" she said standing an walking towards Slade to kiss his cheek. Joe Wilson wrapped his arm around her and set her next to his father._

_" **Don't worry. She'll be waiting with flowers when you get back."**_

_" **I doubt it. Remember when I told you I was shipwrecked here?"**_

_**Slade looked up at him.** _

_" **Her sister was with me when the boat went down."**_

_"Ouch" Rene said wincing slightly. Curtis looked uncomfortable._

_Sara herself looked down in shame._

_" **That's funny. I never took you for being the bad boy. You seem to lack the spine."**_

_" **That's why I've gotta get home. To make this right."**_

"Oh Oliver " Thea said hugging her brother tightly. Moria moved towards her children hugging them both.

**_Do you think you can sleep with your girlfriend's sister, and still make it right? You're dumber than I thought."_ **

_That earned Slade a smack from felicity before felicity could hit him though Thea grabbed her wrist. " felicity stop!"_

_**Well, you don't really strike me as the kind of guy who accepts apologies, so."** _

_"Ooh we're gonna learn about Wilson!" Thea gushed. Blushing when everyone stared at her. Oliver laughed. " you're gonna learn something about him"_

_**Slade leaned closer to him.** _

_" **Everyone is in this life for themselves."**_

_That caused Thea, Roy and Sara to look at slade._

_" **Learned that in Australian spy school?"**_

_Everyone leaned forward Laughing. Joe smirked. " he could have" Oliver smirked at Joe nodding._

_**No. I learnt that here. Do you remember that I told you I had a partner?"** _

_**Oliver put his arms around his knees and nodded. He looked calmer now.** _

_" **Yeah."**_

_" **Do you remember the guy who tortured you?"**_

_**Oliver got a flashback to the torture.** _

_Thea winced slightly at the flashback. Oliver wrapped his arm around her._

_**Oliver's eyes widened slightly.** _

_" **That freakshow was your partner?"**_

_Thea looked at Slade, her eyes wide an mouth slightly open in shock. Oliver winced at the memory. Watching Slade gently take Thea's hand in his an squeezing it._

_" **His name is Billy Wintergreen."**_

_**Oliver rolled his eyes.** _

_" **Oh! Okey."**_

_Felicity filed the name for later._

_" **Our mission was to infiltrate Yao Fai and to find out why Fyers and his men were so interested in him. But our bird was shot out of the sky before we even saw the airstrip."**_

_**Oliver closed his eyes for a few seconds.** _

_" **That's where I found you."**_

_**Slade nodded.** _

_" **When Fyers took us prisoner, he asked us if we would join him and his men. Billy accepted Fyers' invitation. And I declined."**_

Squeezing slade's hand, Thea watched the scene with a troubled expression. Another hand squeezed hers looking at Oliver Thea smiled. Oliver knew slade's memory of Billy wasn't a good one.

_**He was the godfather to my son. Joe."** _

_**He stood up.** _

_" **And yet, he turned his back on me, without even thinking twice about it. Everybody is in this life for themselves."**_

_**He walked away, leaving Oliver to stare into the flames.** _

Slade's hand released Thea's only to wrap his arm around her shoulder. A raised eyebrow from Oliver had him smirking. Thea leaned her head on the man's shoulder.

_**Oliver and Slade were sneaking through the forest, before they crouched down behind some crates. Slade pointed to the tower.** _

_" **If you let him radio camp, we're done."**_

_**He pulled out one of his swords and gave it to Oliver.** _

_" Action" Thea smiled sitting up. Oliver snorted a Laugh. Shaking his head._

_" **What about the others?"**_

_" **You worry about your one. I'll worry about my ten."**_

_"Ten" Roy says looking at Slade. The Australian smirked at him. Sara laughed. " yes Roy ten. You should see him fight"_

_**Oliver nodded and ran away. He stopped behind a car and pulled his balaclava down. From a hiding spot, Slade started taking down soldiers, Oliver moving closer and closer to the tower.** _

_Thea was giddy with excitement. Watching their first escape attempt. " this is going to be fun" Roy muttered._

_**Suddenly, Oliver ran straight into one of the soldiers. Before either of them reacted, Slade shot him down. Oliver just blinked, before continuing his journey. He crouched down behind some crates, waiting as a soldier was coming down the stairs from the tower. Slade took him and another soldier out and Oliver started moving again. Suddenly, Slade's gun ran out of bullets.** _

_" **Damn."**_

_"Here it comes" Oliver Whispered lightly. A gleam in his eyes. Slade rolled his eye. While Thea sat up to see more closely. Dig looked towards Slade. " nice shot."_

_Slade glanced at him with a nod._

_**He put it away and pulled his sword out.** _

_Thea squealed , finally some fighting. Joe rolled his eyes at her excited squealing._

_**Meanwhile, Oliver was running up the stairs. He glanced in through the window and then ducked down again. Five soldiers were walking in a group, when Slade suddenly came out behind them. With a few quick movements, he killed them all before running away again.** _

_"Damn" Roy said while Thea was now staring at the screen. " he's Soo gorgeous" "thea!" Oliver yelled._

**_The soldier was sitting at the desk, headphones on. Oliver opened the door quietly and snuck in, the sword held behind his back. He was a few steps away from the soldier, when he was noticed. The man stood up quickly and Oliver attacked. He was disarmed quickly and punched in the face. The soldier drew a gun and pointed it at him. Oliver went to grab it, but was punched away again._ **

_Oliver winced. He didn't want to remember this. It was Soo embarrassing. Oliver once again hid his face in his arms. Not wanting to relive this moment. He could hear Slade Wilson laughing._

_**Oliver turned around, the man looking at him unimpressed. He reached for the phone, when a sword was suddenly stuck through his chest. Slade let him drop to the ground and Oliver quickly pulled the balaclava off.** _

_Thea gasped in shock while Rene, Roy and Dinah jumped. Oliver groaned. Again saved by Slade._

_" **One job to do, and you manage to screw up even that."**_

_**But there was no real anger in his voice. He was, in fact, smiling. He put the phone back in place.** _

_" **I'm gonna go make sure everything is clear. Stay here, keep the door locked, do not let anyone in except for me. You got that?"**_

"Yes dad" Sara, Joe and Thea mocked. Slade rolled his eye at the three. Crossing his arms over his chest. Dinah smiled at their banter.

_**Oliver nodded.** _

_" **Yeah."**_

_**Slade picked up the gun and gave it to Oliver.** _

_" **Here. Keep this. And try not to shoot yourself by mistake."**_

_"Rude" Oliver muttered while Slade just smirked._

_**As soon as Slade left, Oliver put the gun away on the table. Slowly he walked over to the phone, lifted it, punched in a few numbers and waited.** _

_"Oh my God" moria and Thea gasped_

_" **Hallo?"**_

_**He put his hand over his mouth in shock.** _

_**The scene changed to Laurel walking through a school corridor.** _

Thea clung to ollie tightly as the scene played out. Shado Fai smirked lightly at her mother's past self. Thea was leaning against Slade again while Oliver had a hand on her shoulder lightly touching her. She looked to be biting her lip.

_**Hallo?"** _

_**Oliver was still standing with his hand over his mouth. Laurel pulled the phone away from her ear and looked at it. Then she put it up again.** _

_" **Is anybody there?"**_

_**Oliver lowered his hand, clearly not knowing what to say, when the phone cord was suddenly ripped off. He turned around in fear, only to see Slade glaring at him.** _

_"Slade!" Thea glared at the Australian. Said Australian looked at the girl an shrugged._

_" **Have you lost your mind? They might be monitoring the calls."**_

_**Oliver sighed only to tense up when a voice was heard through the radio.** _

_" **Island tower, this is SkyHawk 801Foxtrot. We are 700 kilometers southeast of your position. Eta three hours, 22 minutes, over."**_

_Joe smirked watching the screen. Why his father helped this kid he probably won't ever know._

_**Slade grabbed the microphone and spoke into it.** _

_"Come on" Thea Whispered._

_" **Island tower. SkyHawk 801Foxtrot. Acknowledged."**_

_**No answer came.** _

_" **SkyHawk 801Foxtrot. Acknowledged."**_

_" **Of all creatures that breathe and move upon the earth."**_

_**Slade frowned.** _

_**What is it?"** _

_**Oliver had worry on his face.** _

_" **It's a challenge code. It's how they verify our identity."**_

_"Can't be easy huh" Roy mocked. Annoyed at the issue they were dealing with. "life isn't easy kid" Slade told him with a stern look at the kid, he saw Oliver smile at him while Roy just pouted from his seat._

_**He looked around before talking into the microphone again.** _

_" **SkyHawk 801Foxtrot. Please repeat."**_

_" **Of all creatures that breathe and move upon the earth."**_

_**Sudden realization appeared on Oliver's face.** _

_" **Wait."**_

_" **What?"**_

_" **Wait. I know this. I know this. They picked the one book that I read in college."**_

_**Slade looked at him like he was crazy.** _

_" **What the hell are you talking about?"**_

_" **It's a quote. From the Odyssey."**_

_**He started thinking harder.** _

_" **Uh. Of all creatures that breathe and move upon the earth, nothing… nothing is born that is weaker than man."**_

_**Slade was staring at Oliver with wide eyes.** _

_Pausing the clips, shado stood up. Mia, Sara and grant all stood up. Shado Fai me bed towards the door. " we have somewhere to be so some others will be coming in" Sara opened the door revealing another woman and from what Oliver could see an older Slade. Shado Fai and grant walked out the door followed by Sara Lance._

_The older Slade seemed to hold out the door for another young man before he himself left._

_"Okay , William I kinda snuck out. " the woman next to him rolled her eyes. "shut it" he muttered._

_"Sit" came wolfmans voice as he hit play. The two new comers sat down._

_" **Are you sure about this, because if you're wrong this plane will turn around."**_

_" he's pretty sure" Thea Whispered lightly leaning towards Slade to talk quietly. The man smiled at what she was saying while glancing at Oliver. Dig how ever was glaring at him. "We didn't trust each other yet" was slade's reply. Thea nodded in understanding._

_" **Yes. Yes. I'm positive. Nothing is born that is weaker than man. Say it."**_

_"Ollie" Thea asked from her spot against Slade catching Oliver's attention. He looked at her waiting for her to say something. " next time say please" she then went back to curling into slade's body. While Oliver just looked confused as did Slade who was trying his hardest it seemed to not wrap his arms around the girl that was using him a body heater._

_Oliver thought Thea was beginning to have a crush._

_**Slade brought the microphone up when Oliver suddenly grabbed his arm.** _

_" **Wait! Wait, wait, wait. Sorry, sorry, sorry. Bred. Not born. Bred. Nothing is bred that is weaker than man. That's it."**_

_**Slade, keeping his eyes on Oliver, spoke into the microphone.** _

_" **Nothing is bred that is weaker than man."**_

_" **Roger that. Be there in a few hours. Out."**_

_"Does this work?" Roy asked looking at Oliver. Both men shook their heads._

_**Both men sighed out in relief, Oliver even laughing quietly.** _

_" **The Odyssey."**_

_Thea moved onto slade's lap. Stretching out where his legs were propped up on a coffee table. Slade glanced at her with a raised eyebrow. " am I a bed" he didn't get an answer just Thea's head moving to rest against his chest. He was going to take that as a yes._

_" **Yeah. It's well… It's a story about a guy who is trying to get home."**_

_" **Well, after a few days at Landstuhl Air Base, you'll be on your way home."**_

_**Oliver looked at him with worry.** _

_" **Wait. You're sounding like you're not coming with me."**_

_Oliver chuckled softly at that memory. Glancing at slade. The man was looking at him with a smile. "Fun times huh kid" Slade chuckled._

_**Slade looked back at him.** _

_" **I'll be coming with you. After I radio in an air strike on this location. I'm going to send Fyers and all his men straight back to hell."**_

_**Oliver's eyes widened.** _

_Thea frowned slightly at the words. What about Yao fai. Peaking at Slade, he had a frown on his face well she's sure it would work out. Hopefully it will._

_**Wait!"** _

_**Oliver's voice sounded oddly strong. Slade stopped and looked back at him.** _

_" **You can't blow up the island. Yao Fei is still out there."**_

_Rene crossed his arms " asshole" Oliver sent him a sharp look. The Vigilante was getting annoyed with him._

_**Slade walked back to Oliver who took a small step back.** _

_" **He is not my concern."**_

_"But wasn't he, he was your reason for being there" dig asked looking towards the Australian man. Slade turned "plans change." He replied._

_" **Really? He's the only reason you came here. Rescuing him was your mission!"**_

_**He poked Slade on his chest, his voice getting more and more angry.** _

_" Damn hoss" Rene spoke. Oliver rolled his eyes " don't call me that"_

_" **Well, the mission has changed. Edward Fyers is a mercenary. And he is not on this island by mistake. He has plans for Lian Yu. They involve Yao Fei. Whatever they are, they must end."**_

_Dig nodded in agreement._

_. " so the plans changed" Thea asked._

_Slade nodded. Oliver smirked. " oh don't worry you get a chance to see us save the world" he commented._

_**He got into Oliver's face, his voice angry, but Oliver didn't even flinch. He just shook his head slightly.** _

_" **Yao Fei saved my life."**_

_" **That is your debt to repay. Not mine."**_

_**Without another word, Oliver walked past him only to stop when Slade grabbed his arm.** _

_Dinah Crossed her arms. " do you have no loyalty" she huffed at Slade. The Australian just smirked._

_" **Where are you going?!"**_

_**He pulled his arm from the grip, but stopped and turned back to Slade.** _

_" **All my life, all that I ever thought about is myself. I took my family for granted. I betrayed people that I loved. And I'm not going to be that person anymore. I can't leave Yao Fei here to die. I won't."**_

Thea gushed at that as Roy gently punched Oliver in the arm. The arrow hid his face in embarrassment.

_**Slade seemed to consider that for a moment, before he spoke up.** _

_" **The plane leaves in three hours. If you and your friend aren't on it, I am going to leave without you."**_

_**Oliver nodded and walked over to the door only to stop and turn around.** _

_" **If I don't make it back in time, and you get out of here, I want you to call my family. Call my family."**_

_**An odd look crossed Slade's face, before he nodded.** _

_" **Sure, kid."**_

_**Without another word, Oliver left and took off running into the woods.** _

_Thea reached up an pecked slade's cheek. The Australian flushed at the attention. Oliver was now openly glaring at the man. Thea curled into his arms causing the Australian to frown slightly._

_**Oliver was running through the woods, until he reached the camp. He hid behind cars as he made his way through the camp, avoiding the soldiers. He noticed Yao Fei walking into one of the tents and quickly ran to the back of it. He got inside, Yao Fei standing up in shock** _

_" **How did you…?"**_

_**Oliver didn't let him finish.** _

_" **Let's go. We're getting away."**_

_" **Stupid. You shouldn't have come back here."**_

_"Something is wrong" Roy mused looking at the group. Oliver nodded._

_**Oliver shook his head.** _

_" **I found Slade Wilson. He has a way of the island. We have to go. Now."**_

_" **No!"**_

_**Confusion appeared on Oliver's face.** _

_" **What? What do you mean by no? This is our chance. What reason could you possibly have for staying here?"**_

_" **Not what. Who."**_

_**Oliver frowned. Right then, the tent opened and Fyers stepped inside. Moving quickly, Yao Fei punched Oliver.** _

"damn!" dig winced. Felicity gasped lightly looking at Oliver in worry.

_**Now, Mr. Queen. I think it's past time you left this island. Permanently."** _

_**Wintergreen walked up to them just before Oliver passed out.** _

_"Not cool man" Curtis commented._

_**The scene now showed the tower.** _

_" **Island tower, this is SkyHawk 801Foxtrot. We are at 5000 feet and holding."**_

_**Slade raised the microphone.** _

_" **SkyHawk 801Foxtrot, this is Island tower. You are clear to land."**_

_" **Roger that."**_

_**Slade looked down at his watch, before a determined look appeared on his face.** _

"He's going after ollie" Thea squealed happily , once again kissing the mans beard. Slade tried to get away from the girl.

_**Oliver was brought to the middle of a ring of soldiers. Both Yao Fei and Fyers were there. His hands were tied behind his back, but it didn't look like he had been tortured this time.** _

_Everyone stayed silent. Wolfman turned to look at the woman next to him with a smile. While Oliver was watching Slade with Thea._

_" **Simply to satisfy my own curiosity. Why aren't you already dead? I saw Yao Fei choke you to death."**_

_Roy, dig and Oliver laughed. Slade had a smile watching the screen. " it was fun pissing him off" Slade commented._

_" **I guess he's not as strong as he looks."**_

_**Some of the soldiers laughed at that. Fyers glanced at them, before turning back to Oliver.** _

_" **Still you return for him. So you're either a fool, or is it possible you now think yourself a hero?"**_

_" **I'm not a hero."**_

_**No, of course not. It's not possible to be a hero, when there is nobody worthy of saving."** _

_**Oliver glanced over to Yao Fei.** _

_" **Is this what you want? You want me to fight him again?!"**_

_Joe Wilson sat up looking towards Oliver with a frown._

_" **Oh no, Mr. Queen. I'm sorry. You're mistaken. This is not a match. It's an execution."**_

_**Yao Fei spoke up quietly.** _

_" **I'm sorry."**_

_**Slight fear appeared in Oliver's eyes when he noticed that Wintergreen had walked up behind him, but he quickly pushed it down.** _

_**It's Wintergreen, right? Bill Wintergreen?"** _

_**A punch almost threw him to the ground. He stood up again.** _

_"Kid" the growl came from Slade which caused Oliver to wince at the angry tone of his mentor. The Australian didn't look happy. " I know I shouldn't provoke him" Oliver said looking a tiny bit ashamed._

_"_ _he was dangerous kid" Slade added with a snarl._

_"Was" dig asked. Both Slade and Oliver froze. Thea looked between the three. "Hes dead" Slade snarled viciously._

_" by you I bet" felicity snapped. Oliver sent her a hard look._

_" **I know all about you. I know you worked for the Australian Government. That you used to fight for your country. You used to stand for something!"**_

_**A few more hits made him fall down to his knees.** _

_**Wintergreen drew his sword and cut through the rope holding Oliver, making him fall to his hands and knees. Just as Oliver was getting up again, he kicked him in the stomach and hit his head with the handle of the sword. Then he grabbed him by his throat. Oliver looked up at him, no hint of fear present.** _

_" **Whatever he's paying you, I'll triple it."**_

_**Just then, an explosion went off behind them, causing Wintergreen to let go of him.** _

Slade glanced at Oliver who smiled softly. While Slade just shook his head. " only you kid" that got Oliver to smile. "but provoking him wasn't smart. " he added.

_**few more explosions went off and Fyers pulled out his radio, screaming into it.** _

_" **How many of them are there?!"**_

_**He quickly ran away with Yao Fei, the other soldiers running and hiding as well, only to get blown up by the explosions. Oliver quickly ducked down behind one of the cars.** _

_"wonder who that is" Thea smiled lightly. Oliver laughed. " my mentor"_

_**Slade walked out from behind a car.** _

_" **Slade."**_

_**He drew his sword as he moved closer to Wintergreen.** _

_" **Come back to die?"**_

_**Slade charged at him and they started fighting, Slade holding his own against the masked man. Oliver was still crouched down behind the car, watching the fight. The two men drew away from each other after Slade managed to get a hit in.** _

_Thea moved taking slade's hand. Slade glanced at her in confusion. But let her do what she wanted._

_" **Was it so easy to betray me, Billy?"**_

_**This time Wintergreen attacked first and, after a few blows, managed to kick Slade down to the ground. Oliver's expression turned to worry as he saw his friend fall down.** _

"Slade!" Oliver raised an eyebrow. " Thea " he asked trailing off. Thea blushed.

_**Slade used the low ground as an advantage and managed to punch Wintergreen a few times, before grabbing his head, and leaning close to his ear.** _

_" **You know, Billy."**_

_**He pulled out Wintergreen's own sword and put it to his face.** _

_" **You always had a good kick."**_

_**And he stabbed the sword in his eye, letting the body fall to the ground.** _

" he was your partner man" Curtis Whispered. Rene and Dinah has looks of disbelief. Dig cleared his throat. " and he betrayed his country during a top secret mission, Wilson was well within his rights" dig defended his fellow military man.

**_Oliver stood up and Slade turned to him. Which turned out to be a mistake. Fyers, who had been watching the scene from behind one of the cars, shot him in the arm, and the man fell to the ground. Oliver rushed over to him and picked up a gun that was lying on the ground. He fired it towards Fyers, as he pulled Slade up and started leading him away._ **

_Thea jumped squeezing slade's hand as his on screen self was shot. Oliver had to reassure her Slade would be fine, Thea curled up into slade's arms more. The ASIS agent sighed softly wrapping his arms around her._

_**None of his shots hit their target, but they gave them enough cover to get away. Oliver was leading Slade, when a soldier saw them and pulled out his gun. With a few quick moves, Oliver used the move Slade had showed him and managed to get the man on the ground, getting his gun at the same time.** _

_" Nice ollie" Thea commented happily. Slade looked proud._

_**Slade looked at him with a mix of surprise and pride. Oliver held the soldier at gunpoint, but clearly couldn't bring himself to pull the trigger. Instead, he hit him with the gun and knocked him out. Just then, a plane flew low over them. Both men looked up at it.** _

_" **There goes our ride."**_

Everyone booed at that except Slade and Oliver. The two old friends just shook their heads.

Wolfman stood up after the screen went black. " whose up for lunch " the young Australian asked.

Oliver, Slade, dig and Thea all raised their hands.


	4. Break 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group takes a break. Sara talks to Slade. Thea confides in Ollie on her sudden thoughts on this very different Slade. 
> 
> Dig & Felicity get asked questions all Ng with Dinah, Rene and Curtis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa found my works thank goodness.! 
> 
> So I'm thinking of doing a break every two reaction chapters. 
> 
> Soo it'll be like this. 
> 
> Chapters: 4 & 5 Break 2 chapters 6&7 break 3 then 8& 9 so it'll be 11 chapters again unless you want me do do Oliver's present day reactions for season 1&2 two I'll just need the transcripts 
> 
> So let me know. 
> 
> And credit will go to you.

Wolfman and the mystery woman lead the group towards the kitchen area where they could get some thing to eat before returning to the theater. He watched as his younger self stuck close to his father’s side. 

A smile curved onto his lips. Yes they were doing the right thing. 

Diggle, Felicity and Dinah moved to sit at the table. Rene and Curtis following while Thea clung to Ollie who wasn’t letting Slade out of his sight. 

  
The group mainly chatted amongst themselves. The young Australian would listen to some of the things they talked about while he waited for grant, shado Fai to return with Sara. 

  
“ you look bored” a voice broke him from his thoughts. Turning the man saw his step mother. Standing quickly to hug her gently. “ I don’t know… I’m pretty entertained. “ he laughed. “ what about you….Mia “ 

  
“ Ollie’s daughter Mia is being her normal self. “ Mia laughed. Glancing over at the younger version of her husband who was trying to ignore Oliver’s apologies. Crossing her arms she looked towards Thea who was asking Joe questions about ASIS. 

“ Your doing the right thing.” She whispered. 

Looking up at her , Wolfman nodded walking away. 

*

Slade Wilson sighed softly. So far they’d only seen a couple weeks in. He feared the later events. Oliver was next to him apologizing over and over again. Slade for his part didn’t have the nerve to even face him after what he did. Glancing over the kid a sigh escaped him again. The kids kid sister was watching him with a look. Slade tried to ignore it when a plate was set in front of him. 

Looking up Slade saw Sara Lance. “ What can I do for you Ms. Lance.” Sara smiled softly as she sat down. 

“Well for starters, stop mopping like a three year old” Sara shot back at him. 

That got a laugh out of him. Sara was going to call it a win. She could see happily with the mirakuru being dormant the cure had worked quicker that before. Thanking those above that it did.

“ are you okay Slade” she asked. 

“No, I remember clearly that I tried to kill Oliver. “ Slade breathed deeply before continuing. “ over something ivo said. “ the broken whisper broke Sara’s heart. The mirakuru did a number on him, god and they dealt with him on it for five years. 

“ Slade it’s…not..” the words got stuck in her throat not knowing how to comfort him. Slade gave her a smile. “ not my fault.” He finished for her. “ I shouldn’t have believed ivo” 

“And you probably wouldn’t have if the mirakuru wasn’t in you. I shouldn’t have asked Ollie to lie hell I shouldn’t have lied to you.” Sara said strongly taking his hand. Squeezing Slade’s hand Sara smiled at him. “ so let’s start fresh. “ Sara suggested. 

Nodding , Slade agreed. 

  
*  


Thea Queen was not staring angrily at Sara. The younger Lance was laughing and smiling at Slade. For some reason Thea didn’t like it. Why didn’t she like it , she didn’t Know but ever since she met the man here.

she got this feeling that he was hers. It was just a feeling and she didn’t know why she was feeling it. 

Every time she heard them laughing and their whispers Thea wanted to punch Sara shaking her head Thea sighed softly laying her head on the table. She needed to stop this sudden crush she had on his man. 

“ are you staring at Slade” an amused voice asked. 

Thea glared at her brother from the corner of her eye. No she was not staring , she was glaring. That didn’t even sound convincing in her own head. 

“ No I’m just…fine okay I was staring!” Thea groaned now looking at her brother.

He was smirking at her. Huffing out a frustrated breath Thea turned to ignore him while looking towards Slade again. Sara had left an the man’s son was with him talking lowly. 

“ you know, it’s okay if you like him. I mean yeah he’s a little bit older…” Oliver tried to joke. 

“But let’s leave that for when you’re home” Oliver suggested. 

Thea wiped the sudden tears from her eyes leaning into her brothers chest. She felt Oliver wrap his as around her letting her cry. She was developing a crush on her mother’s killer. But this Slade hadn’t done that yet. He seems so different from the rage filled man she met. She wanted to see what happened. 

*

Dinah walked towards Felicity and dig with Curtis and Rene following behind her. The members of the arrow team sat in silence as shado Fai walked back towards them with a little girl in her arms. The young Australian Woman smiled at them all. 

“ Learn anything yet.” She asked. 

Dig looked thoughtful while Felicity crossed her arms looking annoyed. Dinah had the same look as dig. Curtis just looked worried Rene was the most annoyed looking. Shado Fai had had enough. 

“ betrayal is not forgivable.” Dinah piped up. Shado smiled. 

“ Oliver has lied to us about almost everything” Felicity glared harder at the woman. 

“He is still processing Felicity and what ever happened to Slade it hurt Oliver enough to not tell us about the man. “ John Diggle defended his friend. 

“He looks healthy to me” Felicity snaps gesturing towards Slade’s form. 

Dig sighed. “ and when we arrived Oliver looked like he saw a ghost. Oliver thought that man was dead” 

“I’m very relieved that I was wrong” Oliver spoke up walking towards them. Dig however could tell he was still holding out on them but it was up to Oliver to talk about it at his own time. 

Oliver turned back to shado Fai. 

“There ready to start. “ shado Fai nodded walking back towards the theater. “ let’s go.”

  
*

Everyone walked back in the room. Thea grabbed Oliver and Joe Wilson then grabbed Slade. The four sat down in front. Dinah sat sack down with Curtis and Rene. Behind the four. And finally dig and Felicity sat down next to Moria who hadn’t gone with them. 

  
Thea moved to sit between Slade and Oliver once again. Leaning against the Australian. Oliver laughed lightly. “ I think she likes you” Slade chuckled softly but didn’t speak to Oliver. 

  
“everyone ready” shado Fai asked as Sara and her younger sister joined them in the highest seats. 

  
Seeing everyone nod Shado smiled at Sara who pressed play. 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> Now. Comments are wonderful cause seriously until someone Comments I'm not updating. Second chapter will be coming soon but I'd like ideas too what do you want to see. TELL ME!! Really I'd love your input. Sorry sounded like Loki for a minute. Anyway! Input I'd love. And hell if you want to help me write it I'll add you as a co creator.


End file.
